


Finding Magic

by FunkyMonkey951



Series: Finding Magic [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-11
Updated: 2013-06-11
Packaged: 2017-12-14 16:34:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 26,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/839012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FunkyMonkey951/pseuds/FunkyMonkey951
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>****ON HIATUS (I don't know yet whether temporary or permanent)****<br/>Hannah has grown up as a muggle but on her 11th birthday her parents tell her she's adopted. That same day she receives a extraordinary letter from an even more extraordinary man. Why is that man staring at her? Why is she ill now? Why is this happening to her?</p><p>So I started this about 2 years ago posting on FanFiction I finally got an AO3 account so I'm loading everything so far (13 chapters) and hopefully there'll be another chapter soon (but no promises)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Letter

**Chapter 1, The Letter**

"Hannah, Hannah. Wake up! It's your birthday!" The girl groaned as her mother shook her awake. She glanced at the clock; it was 7 o'clock, in the morning, she was on holiday!  
"Why'd you wake me up so early?" she said still half asleep.  
"Because I want to see the look on your face when you open your presents before I take Luke to his football. So hurry up."

The covers where thrown back to reveal a short girl with short hazel brown hair and the same colour eyes. Hannah climbed out of bed, she didn't bother to change out of her PJs she just went down-stairs. Lining the stairs were pictures of a happy family in various places. Hannah's favourite photo was when they were in Scotland for the summer. All five of them were in it, here older brother Steve, a splitting image of Duncan, their dad who was standing just behind him, with their dark brown hair and grey-green eyes. She was in the middle, standing next to her in the photo was her mum and younger brother Luke, those two had dirty blonde hair and the same brown eyes. Steve met her on the stairs "Happy birthday Han" he said with a smile on his face. "I'm glad your finally up, mums been going mental waiting for you. I swear she gets more excited than we do."

"That's for sure." Luke her younger brother yelled upstairs. "Happy birthday Han. Now hurry up I don't want to be late for football."

As the brother and sister made their way down stairs Hannah got a glimpse at the banner hung across the wall of the sitting room: 'HAPPY 11TH BIRTHDAY!'

Hannah opened cards from her friends and family that had come in the post. From her brothers and mum she had gotten; a bike, a couple of games and some CDs. As she opened her gifts her mum was fidgeting with excitement that far outweighed her own. Hannah in turn had gotten Luke the new FIFA game and Steve the shirt he had been looking at last time they went to Fatface together. This may seem like a strange thing to do to you. But giving the two siblings a present on their birthday was a tradition that had started years ago. Hannah and Luke both had a birthday at the beginning of August both within a week of each other, and Steve's birthday was on the 1st of January. Naturally he felt left out when August came round, so their mum and dad gave him a present to make him feel better. Luke being the spoilt youngest, kicked up a fuss that they didn't get gifts on Steve's birthday so the tradition started. Even now when they were 13, 11 and 9 they still got gifts on each other's birthday.

After breakfast Liz, Hannah's mum, took Luke to his football game and Hannah settled down to watch Saturday kitchen. It was only then that she realised her dad wasn't at home she guessed he had gone out to get the newspaper like he always did on a Saturday. Her dad as if reading her mind then strode through the door newspaper in hand, before she had realised he had it in his hand, Duncan had flung a wrapped present towards her across the living room with a grunted "Happy birthday." Hannah tore of the paper to find the new book she had wanted to read. When Liz returned home things took a turn for the confusing.

"Steve do you think you could go to your room for a bit we need to have a privet convocation with Hannah?"  
"Okay" Steve glanced at Hannah as he left the room; she looked really confused, she had no idea what this was about. "Hannah" Duncan started. "You are now 11 and old enough to understand what we are going to tell you. But please this is hard to explain so just listen." Hannah just nodded she was too scared to say anything she had never seen her dad act so seriously before.

"Almost ten years ago we were approached by a stranger. His partner had just died in a terrible accident, he had a little baby daughter, just one year old. He told us that he couldn't look after her; he had no means of income. He asked if we would look after his little girl as our own seeing as we had a son already. We agreed and took her in. That little girl was you."

Hannah didn't know what she had been expecting but it defiantly hadn't been that. "He stayed just long enough to tell us your name Hannah Catherine, and your birthday was the eighteenth of August. After that he disappeared and we haven't heard anything of him since." She sat there in shock. Then suddenly she hugged the man she knew as her dad, he smiled down at her in relief. "Aren't you mad with us" this was the first time Liz had spoken since Duncan had started telling the tale. "How could I be, you choose to love me when you didn't need to." Hannah had always been fairly mature for her age. And this moment was no exception Duncan had expected her to be mad with rage. But she wasn't.

She wanted to go think about everything, but she didn't get the chance. Steve was sitting on the stairs looking confused. "What's wrong?"  
"You're not my sister. I liked having a little sister. I got to play the big brother when people upset you."  
"You still can if you want. I don't feel any different than before. I still want you to be my big brother." Steve stood up and pulled her into a bear hug. They jumped apart at a loud rapping at the door. Duncan opened the door Hannah right behind him.

An extraordinary man stood on the door step. He was wearing a purple pinstriped suit and a large flowing purple cloak. He had long silver hair, beard and mustache. And out of his jacket pocket stuck a long thin stick of wood. "Good morning. I am Albus Dumbledore; I am here to talk to Miss Hannah Green and her parents."  
"That's me." Hannah didn't know why but even though this man looked very strange, he looked friendly and not at all scary. His piercing blue eyes had a twinkle in them and his smile made it seem like he was over joyed to meet them. They invited him in to the sitting room and Liz offered him a brew. "That would be delightful, thank you."

"Umm sir, if you don't mind my asking, who are you?"  
"As I have already said my name is Albus Dumbledore, and I am the head teacher of a school called Hogwarts. A school that I wish you to attend, although of course if you don't want to know one will force you to.  
"Why should we send her to this school?" asked Liz as she came back into the room with a mug of tea for the guest. "She already has a place at the local secondary school. It's one of the best in this area of the country"  
"Yes it is. But the school I am offering is different. It is not school as you know it. At Hogwarts we teach our students to control and use their magical abilities." There was utter silence.  
"M…m…magic?" stuttered Steve.  
"Yes there is a relatively small, hidden society of witches and wizards all over the world. Watch." He pulled the thin stick of wood out and waved it. Out of the end of his wand flew a small flock of little blue birds. With another wave of his wand they disappeared. The family was awestruck. None of them had ever seen anything like that ever before. "You said you teach people to use their magical abilities, why are you offering to teach me I don't have any magical abilities."  
"You will have only used uncontrolled magic. This is likely to have only appeared when experiencing extreme emotions. Think, has nothing strange and unbelievable ever happened around you?" Hannah thought back true weird things had often happened to her. There was that time when they had been playing hide and seek and she was seeking, she had been so scared that Steve would jump out at her, somehow the wardrobe he had been hiding in had flung open and tipped Steve out. And more than once at school the homework had simply wiped itself of the black board.

She smiled widely and she could see Steve with an identical grin on his face, clearly he had remembered the wardrobe incident as well. "You see." Just then a thought struck Hannah, it had only been this morning she had found out. "Sir, does this have anything to do with my real parents?"  
"Yes, they were a witch and wizard; in fact I knew them both well." And then after a pause added. "You look a lot like your mother." At this Hannah was about to launch into a million questions about them. But Dumbledore held up a hand to stop her. "Please do not ask me about your parents, that is not a tale for me to tell."

He paused then as though she had not mentioned her parents he carried on. "Now here is your list of equipment you will need to purchase, that is if you wish to accept the place at Hogwarts?" he looked at her pointedly. "Of course I want to." She replied eagerly. He then looked at her mum and dad. "Of course she'll be going" her dad stated. "Good, good" was Dumbledore's reply as he handed her a letter.

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY_

_Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore_  
 _(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc. Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

_Dear Miss Green,_  
 _We are pleased to inform you that you have a place at Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment._  
 _Term begins on 1st September. We await your owl by no later than 31st July._  
 _Yours sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall_ _Deputy Headmistress_

The next piece of parchment read;

_UNIFORM_

_Three sets of plain work robes (black)_ _One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear_  
 _One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)_  
 _One winter cloak (black, silver fastenings)_  
 _Please note that all pupils' clothes should carry name tags_

_SET BOOKS_

_All students should have a copy of each of the following:_

_The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1) by Miranda Goshawk_  
 _A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot_  
 _Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling_  
 _A Beginners' Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch_  
 _One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore_  
 _Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger_  
 _Fantastical Beasts and Where to Find Them by Newt Scamander_  
 _The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection by Quentin Trimble_

_OTHER EQUIPMENT_

_1 Wand_  
 _1 Cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)_  
 _1 Set of glass of crystal phials_  
 _1 Telescope_  
 _1 Set brass scales_  
 _Students may also bring an owl OR a cat OR a toad_

_PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST-YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS_

Hannah thought for a moment "Sir I've never seen a shop that sells any of this stuff?"  
"That is because you have never been to Diagon ally."


	2. Diagon Alley

**Chapter 2, Diagon Alley**

_"That is because you have never been to Diagon alley."_

Well that was certainly true Hannah thought, as the back wall of the Leaky Cauldron magically transformed into a huge archway leading to a busy winding street surrounded by shops and filled with people.

Professor Dumbledore had explained Diagon alley to her and her family, but it was certainly not what she had expected. She had expected, when he said London, that it would be modern and very high-street as most of London is. But what she had found was a very old fashioned street that looked like it came straight from a rural town. But really nothing was what she expected today. She had even travelled by fire place. Dumbledore explained that he had connected their house to the Floo network but if they didn't want it he said they could easily rectify the problem. They had emerged from the bright green flames into a dingy little pub; out the window Hannah could see a busy London street. They walked through the pub and out to a little courtyard Dumbledore had tapped three times on the second brick to the right third up.

"Now we mustn't dawdle. First to Gringotts, the bank."  
"But my mum and dad gave me some money?"  
"Yes, but in our world we do not use your pound sterling we use Galleons, Sickles and Knuts. We have to exchange your money; I also have the key to your mother's vault in Gringotts. She left it to you when she died. I have been holding onto it until you needed it."

During this explanation of the money they had started to walk down the street. It was so busy and lively. As she walked Hannah caught sights of; rats skipping with their tails, books towering a hundred high, cauldrons of many sizes and colours and many other strange sights as she peered through the windows. She could smell so many strange things; she couldn't place any of them as they all merged together.

Eventually they reached a huge white marble building that towered over the rest of the street. It had massive bronze doors, and guarding the doors were two strange little creatures. About half the size of the average man, they had rather large foreheads, long pointed noses, long slender fingers and a rather unpleasant look in their beady black eyes. "Sir, what are they?"  
"Hmm, ohh goblins, they guard the gold in Gringotts, and very successfully. There has only ever been one break in. It happened a couple of years ago, and nothing was stolen." After going through the bronze doors, they came upon a set of silver doors with what seemed like a poem engraved on them.

_Enter, stranger, but take heed_  
 _Of what awaits the sin of greed,_  
 _For those who take, but do not earn,_  
 _Must pay most dearly in their turn,_  
 _So if you seek beneath our floors_  
 _A treasure that was never yours,_  
 _Thief, you have been warned, beware_  
 _Of finding more than treasure there._

"Does that mean there are things other than the goblins protecting the vaults?" Dumbledore smiled in amusement. "Yes there most certainly are."  
"What sort of things?" Hannah was extremely curious; from what she had seen from the street wizards didn't use electricity. So it if it wasn't codes and fingerprints, what could it be?  
"Well last I heard from Fudge they have a dragon, although he is getting old now, and three hundred and forty eight different enchantments. It would be most advisable for you to never even consider trying to break in."

However well-intentioned Dumbledore's warning had been, Hannah heard none of it, she was too busy revelling over the existence of dragons, and then savouring the sight that met her eyes. Once through the silver doors they entered a vast marble hall that was so big she could only just see the celling. Dumbledore led her up to a desk where a goblin sat. Dumbledore cleared his throats and the goblin looked up from his books. "We wish to visit the vault that belongs to this key" he flashed a miniature golden key that looked like it would fit a padlock not the door to a bank vault. "We also wish to exchange some muggle money for galleons."  
"Very well." The goblins voice matched the look in his eyes; cold and harsh. "I will have Gornuk take you down."

After the exchange of Pounds for Galleons, another goblin motioned to them and strolled towards an arched wooden door hidden at the back of the hall. Through this door was a platform, sort of like one you would find in a small, one tracked train station. Around this platform was a dark, damp cave tall, but thin. On the track was a wooden cart that looked as though it came straight from the Wild West during the gold rush.

The goblin jumped into the cart and Dumbledore followed him. Hannah cautiously climbed down into the cart, as soon as she had settled down the cart flew of, it was faster than any car or boat she had ever been in before. The track twisted and turned, it spiralled and zigzagged, climbed and fell. At times the hills would be steep and tall and then plummet into a deep fall. Hannah was amazed that the cart hadn't flown off the track into the dark depth, but it was probably some magic she told herself. Far off Hannah could hear a water fall and all around her she could see great stalagmites and stalactites pointing in so many directions she couldn't say which were which. The cart then came to an abrupt stop and Hannah lurched forward almost falling over. As she looked around even though Hannah felt dizzy, she guessed that they were miles under London.

The occupants of the cart climbed out and the goblin led the way down a passageway to a round door with a plaque above which read nine hundred and thirty two. "Key." The harsh voice of the goblin echoed around the cavern for a few seconds there was a heavy clink which didn't sound like it could have come from the delicate little key Dumbledore had handed to the goblin to unlock the door. The round door swung open. Hannah gasped she had never seen so much gold. In retrospect it wasn't a huge towering cascade of gold and silver in fact it was quite small but it was more than Hannah had ever had all to herself.

Amongst the money there were portraits of old forgotten relatives, chests made of heavy wood clad with old padlocks, there was also mismatched furniture and hanging from a hook on the wall, a ring with four or five different keys hanging of it. "Your mother left you and your father everything she owned in her will, but your father reluctant to …err… upset her family has left it all for you.

Hannah suddenly felt bad; she didn't know anything about her mother. "What did she do?"  
"Your mother? She was a healer at St. Mungos." A look of confusion crept onto Hannah's face "That's our hospital." Dumbledore clarified, from his coat pocket Dumbledore pulled a draw string pouch, that when filled with the exotic coins felt rather heavy and was much bigger than the palm of her hand.

The cart ride back up to the surface was just as exciting as the ride down. They left through the marble hall and emerged onto the sunny street. "I must apologise for this but I have some urgent business I must attend to today, so shall have to leave you. I shall meet you in three hours in the Leaky Cauldron. And Hannah please stay in Diagon alley, do not wander into muggle London." As he walked off in the direction of the pub Hannah thought that he might not have been telling the truth. He didn't seem like he was in a hurry, ambling back down the street, stopping to look in windows and greet people. But then he might have been giving her a chance to explore the street on her own.

She looked at the list she had been given. First she went into 'Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions' where she got her school uniform. She visited 'Flourish and Blots' and the little shop next door to get her books, parchment, ink and quills. Then there was the shop with the potion ingredients, the cauldron shop, and another shop which sold scales, telescopes and other such bits and bobs. As she entered 'Olivander's' she set all her bags to the side of a spindly chair placed by the door for people to wait, and walked up to the desk. Just as she reached out to ring the little bell on the desk a man called out of the shelves. "No need I can see your there." This made her jump back startled. A second later and wrinkly old man with white candy-floss hair emerged from the shelves "First year of Hogwarts?" Mr Olivander's voice was soft and quiet yet it filled the room. "Yes sir."  
"Righty-ho let's get on with it then." At this he burst into action, he grabbed a tape measure and started to measure Hannah. "Every Olivander wand has the core of a powerful magical substance. We use unicorn hairs, phoenix tail feathers and the heartstrings of dragons. No two Olivander wands are the same, just as no two unicorns, dragons or phoenixes are quite the same. The wand chooses the wizard, and of course you will never get such good results with another wizard's wand." He said all this without a breath and as though he had said it a million times before.

He set the tape measure down, climbed up a couple of ladders and returned to the front of the shop, six or seven long thin boxes in his arms. "Here try this." He passed Hannah a long thin strip of wood. She took it and flicked it to see what it would do. As soon as she did, she wished she hadn't. All the papers on Mr Olivander's desk blew up and onto the floor. "I'm so sor…" Hannah started to apologize but Mr Olivander cut her off. "My dear girl it's nothing, others have done much worse. You are neither the first nor the last person to have an accident while trying wands. I really should tidy up a bit." He smiled with amusement at her. And she put the wand back in the box. "Hmm, perhaps this one, a rather unorthodox mix, but still… here try this." With slightly more caution this time Hannah took the wand and flicked it. A stream of red and gold sparks flew out the end of the wand into the air, at the same time the wood under Hannah's fingers felt all warm, not a sweaty hotness but a nice, cosy warmth.

"Yes I thought so." Said the old man with triumph. "Thirteen inches, oak, rather bendy and phoenix feather"  
"Erm, if you don't mind me asking, why is that unorthodox?"  
"It is a strange mix for many reasons, firstly we wand makers tend to avoid making wand thirteen inches in length because of the unluckiness of the number, its pure superstition of course but still... I also tend not to mix phoenix feathers with big tree woods, such as oak I prefer to put them with woods such as holly. But mostly your wand is strange because it is almost a replica of your father's wand which is the same but two inches longer."  
"Ohh." To say she was surprised would be an understatement.  
"Do not worry none of these things make it an undesirable wand; it is just a little strange. In fact I would be surprised if you did not do well with this wand."

Hannah paid for her wand and left, she checked her watch and was surprised to find she only had half an hour left until she needed to meet up with Dumbledore. Her mum and dad had said that she could get an owl or a cat if she wanted. Her mum had put her foot down on getting a toad because it was an amphibian. Hannah had asked before if she could have a lizard or a snake but her mum refused. Hannah also wanted to go in 'Quality Quidditch supplies' she had no idea what Quidditch was but from the display in the window it looked like a sport. Hannah wasn't amazingly sporty but she had been on the school hockey team since year 3. As she entered the Quidditch shop she noticed a broom in the window it was surrounded by loads of people there was a card by the broom that read;

_THE FIREBOLT_

_This state-of-the-art racing broom sports a streamlined, super-_  
 _fine handle of ash, treated with a diamond-hard polish and_  
 _hand-numbered with its own registration number. Each individ-_  
 _ually selected birch twig in the broomtail has been honed to_  
 _aerodynamic perfection, giving the Firebolt unsurpassable bal-_  
 _ance and pinpoint precision. The Firebolt has an acceleration of_  
 _0-150 miles an hour in ten seconds and incorporates an_  
 _unbreakable braking charm. Price on request._

Hannah knew nothing of Quidditch or brooms but it looked fantastic. The handle glittered in the sunlight her eyes moved from the golden registration number at the top of the handle right down to the perfectly smooth, streamlined birch twigs that made up the tail. Hannah knew without asking she wouldn't be able to afford this broom. She also knew that she wanted to play Quidditch; the posters on the walls, the other brooms and equipment for the game made it look magnificent.

After spending ten minutes looking around the shop Hannah left to go get an animal. She didn't know which yet. As she entered the pet shop opposite the ice-cream parlor she saw the rats skipping again. The walls were lined with cages and tanks containing all kinds of animals; a double ended newt, rats, cats, bats, toads, and owls. "Which will it be dear?" Hannah jumped she hadn't seen the woman behind the counter. "Owls are nice and useful, carry post and are on the whole loyal, cats can be cuddly or they can be lone agents and go off by themselves, also useful as they get rid of the mice in your dormitory at school. And toads. Well toads are nice as well. But my own opinion of them is poor." She looked at Hannah expectantly.

"Umm. I don't know a cat or an owl…"  
"Well let's see what we've got. There's plenty of choice." Eventually Hannah left the pet shop carrying a basket that contained a little, pitch black kitten. In the shop she had just sat there and stared at Hannah unblinkingly while all the others seemed not to like her but sat there hissing, and when she attempted to stroke them they scratched her. Similarly the owls seamed to hate her too they nipped her fingers and turned around so they couldn't see her, she would use someone else's owl.

Hannah entered the Leaky Cauldron and saw Dumbledore waiting for her at a table. With a flash of green flame and she was home again Dumbledore left after giving her a train ticket and explaining how to get on the platform. "Just remember the barrier will let you through, go through it at a bit of a run if you're nervous."


	3. The Cottage By The Sea

**Chapter 3, The Cottage By The Sea**

Dumbledore strolled down the dark street of a town by the sea. His mind lost in memories of the last couple of years. The reason this unusual man was walking down this muggle street was to ask an old friend if he would return to his old school to teach at Hogwarts this year. Of course he had already said no but Dumbledore really couldn't think of anyone better especially with the circumstances this year…

He had lost count of how many Defence Against the Dark Arts teachers he had employed in recent years, there were rumours the job had been cursed. Whether or not this was true Dumbledore couldn't say for sure though he did suspect it was. However once again he must find a new teacher, he only hoped this time he would be capable. The last few teachers and been unprecedented disasters. There had been Jeremy Fishburn, who had been so scared of some of the students, he had had a nervous breakdown and was still in the long-term damage ward at St. Mungos trying to regain his voice after screaming after some second years had asked him a question in class. Then there had been Quirell, who had been in-league with Lord Voldemort, he had failed to acquire the philosopher stone though. Last year's teacher beat all of those hands down when it came to abominable teachers, Gilderoy Lockhart. He had faked all his books and when it came to actually doing something he had been bested by two second years. Suffice to say this year's teacher could only be better. Even if they did have to take certain extra security measures.

Eventually Dumbledore reached the edge of the village; he looked out to the sea, there was a storm brewing, the wind was blowing the water far below him into a frenzy of blue and white wash as the waves battered the base of the cliffs. Then in the corner of his eye he saw a little cottage on the cliff tops, warm yellow light in its windows, and friendly smoke billowing out of the chimney. This was where he was headed, so he set off up the dirt track salt wind blowing through his hair and beard. On the walk along the cliff top Dumbledore remembered the last time he had been to this cottage, and he knew that even though it looked warm and inviting, it was not so in real life. The man who lived there had become something of a recluse since the events of ten years ago.

Dumbledore had sent an owl a few days before attempting to hire him, but he had turned down Dumbledore's request to have him return to Hogwarts, claiming it was too dangerous, but as long as they took the same precautions as when he had been a student they need not worry. After a time he reached the little cottage. Soon after he knocked on the old wooden door he heard movement inside the cottage. The door swung wide and a ragged, tired looking man was stood in the door way, obviously not expecting to be visited by his old professor.

"Remus." Dumbledore stepped forward with a wide smile on his face, his had extended to Lupin. Lupin took the hand and invited professor Dumbledore inside stammering. "pr-proffesor wh-what are you doing here?"  
"Well. You turned down the position I offered you I have come to see why."  
"And to try again to convince me to take it." Lupin replied with a smile on his face. "I said in my owl, it is too dangerous and parents will not want me to teach their children, they won't want me anywhere near the castle."  
Dumbledore chuckled "I believe you said the something similar when I offered you a place as a student at Hogwarts, yet you still came."

They had now moved into the living room where Lupin motioned at the professor to sit.  
"I said it because it is the truth, and I was younger and foolhardy, I shouldn't have gone."  
With a solemn expression on his face Dumbledore asked "Do you really believe that? Do you really wish you had never gone to Hogwarts never met Mr Potter, Mr Black and Mr Pettigrew?"  
"Sometimes… sometimes I wish we could go back to then but then I remind myself what I am and what I could have done and I wish I hadn't gone. Why do you want me to be the teacher anyway, you could have anyone?"  
"I have my reasons. One being the fact that you are the most competent person I can think of for the job. Another being Sirius Black's escape from Azkaban. There is an idea among those who knew details of what happened that Black will be after Harry Potter, you know Sirius, how he thinks and acts you will be perfectly positioned to help." Dumbledore silently told himself that Remus deserved to know the third reason, but he couldn't bring himself to tell the man in front of him; it would only bring back bad memories he could do without for now and it may be used as another reason for him to refuse.

"I thought I knew him. I thought we could trust him, look where that got us. But perhaps I should try to help; after all we shared a dormitory for seven years." After this statement there was moment or two of silence as Lupin thought and Dumbledore looked out the window at the almost full moon in the sky. Lupin followed his gaze. "What would we do about my condition?"  
"I don't know whether you know or not, but the wolfsbane potion has been perfected and I think that would be ideal for your situation."  
"I had heard about it, what does it do?"  
"It would allow you to keep your mind when you transform, you have to drink it every night of the week leading up to the full moon. I have asked Severus to look at the instructions and he says he is perfectly capable of making the potion for you."  
"Ohh, it seems you have already thought of everything"  
"Of course."  
"It seems as though you will give me no rest until I accept, so I had better do so." Lupin replied with a grin on his face.  
"Excellent and I wish for you to take the Hogwarts express ion the 1st of September, it's unorthodox of course but err… just in case you understand."  
"Of course."  
"Good I'll see you next week on the 1st of September then. Good bye then Remus."  
"Good bye professor." And with that Dumbledore was out the door and gone into the dark.


	4. The Hogwarts Express

**Chapter 4, The Hogwarts Express**

The rest of the summer flew by in a flash. She had returned home after her trip to Diagon Alley with all her bags and as soon as she had set them down, Steve had run down the stairs, skidded round the corner into the kitchen and stuck his nose into the bags. Hannah and Steve were sitting in the middle of the kitchen, Hannah describing everything she had seen, while dangling a string for Midnight her new kitten. Steve was looking at all the strange objects in the bags, occasionally he would interrupt while looking in a book or in a bag of newt tails.

After that the summer days blended into one, until a week before she would be leaving to go to Hogwarts. Her friends had arranged a meal at ASK in town to celebrate the start of secondary school. She still hadn't told the three of them that she wasn't going to the school anymore.

"I'm gonna be in 7A, and guess what…"  
"What?"  
"Anna's in that tutor group too."  
"Awww, poor you."  
"I know, so what tutor groups are you guys in?"  
"7D"  
"7S, what about you Hannah?"  
"Erm… well I was going to be in 7G but..."  
"But what, have you switched?"  
"Sorta… … … I'm not going anymore, there's this boarding school that's offered me a place, it's a really good school and I've sorta accepted the offer." This all came out really fast, as if she was afraid if she didn't get it all out in a split second she would never say it.  
"WHAT!"  
"A BOARDING SCHOOL!"  
"Shhh, you're being really loud."  
"Yerr but you're going to a different school, a boarding school we won't ever get to see you…"  
"It's not that bad I'll be back for the summer holidays and probably some of the other holidays, I don't know if I'll be allowed."  
"I still don't like it…."  
"Can't we talk about something different?"

Now sitting in her room looking out the window, she was wondering if she made the right decision, going to Hogwarts. She was leaving behind everything to take up some very uncertain things. She was leaving behind all her friend, she didn't know if she would make anymore, what if all the wizard children already knew each other and didn't want to be her friend because she came from a non-magic family? But then she remembered, she wasn't from a non-magic family her mother and father had been a witch and wizard. It didn't feel like that though, she was being thrown in at the deep end.

Her trunk had been packed for days all the things she had bought that day in Diagon Alley and all the things she thought she might need; all her clothes, a couple of books to read, she had even packed her laptop, phone and IPod although Professor Dumbledore had explained that electrical things don't work near Hogwarts because of the amount of magic, it felt wrong not to have them even if they didn't work. Hannah suspected it wouldn't have all fitted in if it had been a normal trunk, but she had gotten it from Diagon Alley and it seemed to have a Tardis effect. Although she didn't know for sure Hannah guessed this was more magic.

The next morning was hectic. Midnight didn't want to get into her basket and they had to rush out the house because it was a forty minute drive to kings cross station, but once there it was easy to see where to go there were some other kids around secondary school age all walking to one pillar between platform nine and ten. "We can't go any further."  
"Hmm?"  
"Were not magical Dumbledore said we won't be allowed on to the platform."  
"Oh." She should have thought of that before.  
"Good bye sweet heart, we'll see you next summer." Chocked her mum, it was too much to ask for, Liz not crying. While she was trying to control her emotions Hannah was engulfed by a huge bear hug from her dad. "We'll miss you, but it's only until the summer."  
"I'll be back for Christmas though."  
"Possibly, though you might find you want to send Christmas with your friends it'd be a laugh."  
"Maybe. I'll see you soon though, and I'll write."  
And with one last bear hug, Hannah turned to face the barrier. "Just remember the barrier will let you through, go through it at a bit of a run if you're nervous." She would run, it was probably safer, what if she freaked out and it went all wrong?

Running through a magical barrier is not what you expect. Hannah thought it probably felt like walking through a waterfall, or walking through a wall of smoke. She couldn't be sure because almost as soon as she stepped into the wall she was out on the other side. A huge gleaming, scarlet steam engine. One of those really old fashioned ones that you don't see working anymore.

"5 MINUTES TILL THE TRAIN LEAVES" a huge voice filled the platform and as soon as it did everyone seemed to be running around frantic not to be late.

Hannah managed to drag her trunk down the platform until she found an empty compartment; she heaved her trunk up the short step and shoved it under the seats deciding not to attempt to lift it up. Just as she was starting to unbuckle Midnight's basket two other girls opened the door. "Do you mind if we join you?" said the first girl tentatively. "Go ahead." She replied with a smile. "I'm Hannah, and this is Midnight" pointing to the black kitten, which had curled up on one of the seats. This time the second girl spoke "I'm Holly and this is Charlotte." Charlotte groaned and told Hannah. "Call me Charlie, everyone does I don't know why she had to introduce me like that."  
"And this is Heather" Holly said as she held up a cage with a tawny owl in, her head curled under her wing. "Is this your first year too Hannah?" but without waiting for a response from Hannah Charlie answered her own question "of course it if you look our age."  
"How do you two know each other?" they seemed like twins to Hannah.  
"Oh we're cousins." Replied Holly "but everyone says we act more like sisters."

As the train trudged out of the station, Hannah saw parent and younger siblings; smiling, waving yelling out good byes. Her mood must have shown in her face. "Are you alright Hannah?" Holly had noticed her change in mood. "I'm fine it's just… my parents couldn't come onto the platform. I had to say good bye to them before going through the barrier."  
"So your muggle born." Enquired Charlie  
"Huh. What's a muggle?"  
"Well that's a yes." Giggle Charlie  
"A muggle is a non-magic person; a muggle born is a witch or wizard from a muggle family." Holly rolled her eyes at Charlie. "Well I grew up as a muggle but my mother and father were a witch and wizard."  
"How does that work?" Charlie had managed to get over her fit of giggles.  
"I was adopted by a muggle family." Why she felt she could trust them she didn't know but she did. She hadn't even told Nicky that, and she and Nicky had been friends since infant school. "Really? So you don't know your parents?"  
"No, I don't know anyone from the magical world… Except Professor Dumbledore." At this announcement both Charlie's and Holly's jaws dropped. Charlie managed to splutter out "you know Dumbledore."  
"Yerr"  
"But he's like, one of the greatest wizards of all times, how do you know him?" the next five minutes found Hannah recounting what happened on her birthday. "But normally it's one of the other teachers; Dumbledore pretty much never visits new students."

Eventually the scene in the windows changed from the city to the countryside. Every now and again a village or town would rush past the window only to dissolve once more into fields and trees. As the train speed its way through the countryside the convocation changed to what Holly and Charlie already knew about Hogwarts. "Dad was in Hufflepuff and Mum was in Ravenclaw." "What are Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw?"  
"Oh, they're two of the houses. There's four overall; Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff and Slytherin. Each house looks for different qualities, but don't ask me what they are because I can't remember."  
"Which means she doesn't know." Holly butted in smugly. "But whatever they are it doesn't matter they're all just as good as each other."  
"Except Slytherin."  
"Yerr well... I don't care what they say, Slytherin can't be that bad."  
"Can."  
"Ca…"  
"What do they say about Slytherin?" Hannah interrupted before a fight broke out.  
"People say only dark wizards come from Slytherin."  
"No they don't they dark wizards are only ever put into Slytherin. There's a difference"  
"Whatever." With that Charlie stretched her legs across the gap between the benches, laid down and promptly fell asleep.

After a couple of minutes of silence there was a knock on the compartment door. A friendly looking witch was standing out in the corridor with a huge trolley heaving with every type of sweet you could think of; liquorish wands, Droobles' best blowing gum, sugar quills, Bertie Botts every-flavour bean and huge blocks of chocolate and large as paving slabs. Hannah couldn't decide what she wanted so she got a bit of everything, thinking if she didn't eat it now she could save it for later.

The train journey carried on uneventfully. The sun had started to set, everything was getting darker and the lamps in the compartment had magically lit up. Suddenly the train stopped, the lights went out, it was as if they had broken down, the air seemed to have frozen and Hannah started to feel like crying, which was strange because five minutes ago she had been happy as Larry. It wasn't just Hannah, Charlie woke up and together she and Holly looked as if they had been drained of all happiness, Heather was flapping her wings trying to escape her cage so she could fly away, and Midnight had hidden under the seats behind the three trunks.


	5. The Dementor

**Chapter 5, The Dementor** _(which completely accidently is the same in The Prisoner of Azkaban…)_

A rough man stood on the magical platform, as the scarlet steam engine puffed onto Platform 9 ¾ Ahhh the Hogwarts Express… it had been too long since Remus had seen it, his mind lazily drifted back to the many journeys he'd had on the scarlet engine, playing exploding snap, stuffing down sweets and playing pranks. Just being with his friends; James, Peter and Si…. He quickly stopped these thoughts, they were too painful. Swallowing back the tears that threatened to over flow he dragged his case into the old compartment they had always shared. He still had fifteen minutes before most people would turn up, it had been a long journey perhaps he'd have a kip, that way he wouldn't start pacing nervously as he had been doing at home since Dumbledore's visit. He found the same old compartment as years gone by. After lifting his case into the luggage rack overhead he sat down in the familiar corner seat, and threw his cloak over himself like a blanket trying to block out the memories and dreams that would no doubt visit him.

_"I'm so sorry Remus." The piercing blue eyes flowing with tears. Remus was vaguely aware if the tears running down his own face, the news had made him numb. "We believe there was a spy close to the two of them gave them away"_  
 _"Who do you think it was?" he finally managed to croak out after a moment of silence._  
 _"I'm so sorry, but some people are under the impression that it was Sirius, he was after all their secret keeper." He didn't believe it; he didn't want to believe it. Sirius, but he was James' best friend they had been as close as brothers from the first train ride to school. "They might have swapped!"_  
 _"And not told anyone…"_  
 _"Maybe they didn't want it to leak out!" he was frantic Sirius would never betray them he was sure of it. But there was no one James would trust more… he couldn't take it anymore he stormed out of his old professors' office, through the castle and all but ran down the grounds to the village. As soon as he could he disapperated to Peter's._

_The little London flat was empty, he turned to leave again. Then a flash of white, a note on the door caught his eye. The stupid idiot was going to confront Sirius, he started to run he knew where they would be, there was an alley where they all met up during the holidays so the Blacks wouldn't know who Sirius hung around with. Being a werewolf had its advantages he was a lot faster at running than normal people, just as he was about to turn the corner into the alley he heard Peter yell "LILY AND JAMES, SIRIUS! HOW COULD YOU?" Then a great explosion roared as he rounder the corner, a flash of bright green light…._   
_"PETER!"_

"Who d'you reckon he is?" the voice drifted into the compartment, just as it had all those years ago when James and Sirius had first seen Remus curled up in the corner seat, except this voice was different, but then it had been a long time since he had heard their voices. He must still be dreaming maybe he was back on their first train journey. "Professor R. J. Lupin" and there's Lily, Remus thought... Wait that wasn't right Lily hadn't been friends with them in first year. And since when had she ever called him professor? "How d'you know that?" Remus slowly opened one of his eyes a fraction and looked around the compartment. There was three of them the boy that reminded him of Sirius was sitting furthest away, he had bright flaming red hair and looked a lot like Arthur, the head boy during their second year. "It's on his case." Yes she was definitely like Lily, the clever one. She was sitting opposite… James? No it wasn't James; this boy had green eyes… Lily's eyes… it could only be Harry. Remus quickly lost track of their convocation to busy looking at the mirror image of his best and first friend. He was only brought back to reality when a faint tinny whistling sounded in the compartment… uh oh if that's what he thought it was. "Is that a sneakoscope?" crap it was picking up on the fact that he was only pretending to sleep. After they stuffed it back into the trunk it came from. Remus tried his best to fall asleep so it wouldn't go off again. Apparently he managed to fall asleep again because the next thing he knew the train had stopped he opened his eyes and they were in darkness, the lamps had gone out. A mumble of voices told him others had joined the three of them in the compartment "Quite" he whispered, thanks to his super senses he could feel the air starting to cool down. This would not be good.

He lit a magical fire in his hands to try and light the compartment. "Stay where you are." If this was the Dementors they wanted to stay out of the way. He stood up to go check the corridor but before he could the door started to slide open. It was a Dementor standing 6 feet tall covered head to toe in a pitch back cloak, its face was hidden but Remus could feel it was looking around the compartment before stopping to stare at Harry, it took one long rattling breath, and the response was instant. All the children's faces turned white and all of them looked as though they had lost all happiness, but of course that was because they had. Then unexpectedly Harry fell to the floor. The girl that reminded him of Lily squealed and crouched down next to him trying to wake him up. He managed to produce a small patronus to get rid of the Dementor; it was the hardest it had ever been to conjure the shield, out the corner of his eye he could see Harry unconscious on the floor looking dead; looking like James.

Once the foul thing had gone the lights flickered back on and Remus started to dig around in his cloak pockets. What they needed was some chocolate. After the bar had been retrieved he sat back down and found Harry awake again. As he started to break the chocolate into pieces for them they jumped and looked around "Here, eat this. It'll help" he said while passing harry a large chunk of chocolate.  
"What was that thing?" he even sounded like James.  
"A Dementor, one of the Dementors of Azkaban." He was now handing out chocolate to the rest of them. Then he left to speak to the driver. Apparently the driver hadn't been told until a couple of minutes before they turned up that the ministry was going to search the train. Remus thought he looked worse than anyone he had seen so far from walking up the train, after making sure he was alright he left. He needed to check every compartment to make sure the students were alright. In every compartment he met scared pale faces, he suggested they all have some chocolate, muggle science proved that it released endorphins whatever they were. It was all the same until the last carriage opposite Harry's. Inside were three frightened first year girls. He could only see two of them as the third had her head under the seats trying to convince something, probably a cat to come out. The two girls he could see, he recognised, he had never met them before but they were obviously related to the Benson Twins, who had been a few years below the Marauders at school. "Are you alright in here?"  
"No." one of the Benson kids sobbed. "It's alright their gone now, if you have some chocolate you'll feel better."  
"Here, Holly have the last chocolate frog."  
"No, Hannah it's yours I don't want it." At this Hannah turned around and Remus finally saw her face. Jamie's face. He was so taken aback he just stared at her, now that he thought about it he'd been stupid, of course she'd be on the train. After forcing her friend to have the last frog, Hannah turned to Remus. "Thank…. Are you alright sir?"  
"Uhh… Yes I'm fine. It's just... you look a lot like your mother."  
Hannah's eyes narrowed sceptically "how d'you even know who I am?"  
Chuckling slightly Remus replied "I just said you look a lot like her, it's impossible for you not to be her daughter."  
"Ohh did you know her?"  
"Yes. We …" He was just about to tell her the truth, but stopped himself before he did. It would ruin school for her if he told her. "She was one of my best friends." And with that he left.

As he shut the compartment door behind himself he caught a glimpse at a very confused look on Hannah's face. Sighing he re-entered the last compartment. None of them had touched the chocolate. With a small smile on his face he remembered the time he had given Sirius jinxed chocolate and it turned his _gorgeous_ hair bright green, none of the others took food of him again for ages. "I haven't poisoned that chocolate, you know…"


	6. The Feast

**Chapter 6, The Feast**

_"She was one of my best friends."_

The words had been ringing in Hannah's ears. She had met one of her mother's best friends; does that mean he'd also know her father…

She had momentarily forgotten about the horrible thing that had been in the compartment. "D'you know what that cloaked thing was?" she asked. Charlie shrugged her shoulders and started to try and calm Heather down. "It was a Dementor, they guard the wizard prison." Holly still sounded extremely upset and scared, but she had gotten better after having chocolate like that man had suggested. "Did you hear that noise it made when it breathed..." to Hannah it was the most disgusting noise she had ever heard. "What noise?" Charlie looked up now puzzled "Holly did you hear a noise?" Holly shook her head  
"You didn't hear it…? But it was horrible and loud and…"  
"We didn't hear anything Hannah. Maybe you imagined it or you have freakishly good hearing." Charlie laughed at this last thought, the other two joined in, it was a ridiculous notion.

Hogsmead station was one of those small country stations that only had a platform and a tiny shelter for when it rained. As they climbed of the train Hannah could see lights in the distance "is that Hogwarts?" she asked Charlie. Craning her neck round to look in the same direction as Hannah Charlie replied "No that's the village the older students are allowed to go there at weekends."  
"Have you ever been there?"  
"Once but we only went to see the Shrieking Shack; mum wouldn't let us even have a butter beer."  
"What's the Shrieking Sh…?"  
"FIRS' YEARS…. FIRS' YEARS THIS WAY"  
The yells echoed around the platform, Hannah looked around to find out where this huge voice came from. She found herself looking at an even larger man. He was enormous with a huge black beard and shaggy hair; his brown overcoat looked five times bigger than anything her Dad ever wore. "COM' ON THIS WAY" they followed the giant man off the platform to the edge of a lake. Hannah looked around again to see that the older students had gone. "They go up to the school in carriages" explained Holly when Hannah asked her about it.

"NO MORE THAN FOUR TO A BOAT" the giant yelled. The three girls had just climbed into a boat when a boy walked over to them "Can I go with you? There's no room anywhere else." they nodded their approval and he climbed in. "I'm Jarvis by the way, Jarvis Stark."  
"I'm Holly and this is Charlie and Hannah" Jarvis then attempted to shake all their hands, the boat wobbled violently and he promptly sat down scared of landing in the icy dark waters.

The Boats travelled on, powered by magic and as they went through the branches of a willow tree they got their first sight of the magnificent castle. It was the largest building Hannah had ever seen. It had turrets and towers, archer's holes, and battlements. It looked like the castle Hannah had visited with school the year before. All the first years had looks of nervous apprehension on their faces as they looked up at the grand imposing building. As the bottoms of their boats scrapped the shore they clambered out and following the giant man's lead started their way up to the castle.

Jarvis was soon joined by a group of boys he had obviously sat with on the train; and the girls not wanting to walk with the boisterous boys hung back and were the last of the first years making their way towards the castle.

When they reached the castle the doors swung open and a tiny little wizard with a fluffy white beard met them. "Welcome to Hogwarts, before you can sit down to the feast you must wait to be sorted. For those that do not know, students are quartered into the four houses, which will act as your families you will learn eat and sleep with your house mates. Each house has an hour glass…" at this the tiny wizard pointed to four large hour glasses of four different colours. "Good behaviour will earn points, bad behaviour will lose points; the house with the most points at the end of the year will win the house cup." With this he motioned for the students to follow him, and he lead the way between the four long tables so they were standing in front of the high table. This table held all the teachers they were the only adults in the room, and to Hannah they didn't just look magical, they seemed to give of an aura of magic; sitting there above the students with their pointed hats and different coloured robes.

At the middle of the table directly in front of the first years was Professor Dumbledore looking just as he had when Hannah met him over the summer, except he was wearing robes of electric blue. Placed on a three-legged stool was a very old hat. A rip in the side of the hat opened and it started to sing. It described to the whole hall the four houses and the qualities attributed to each. It finished with a request for the first years to try it on and embrace the house which would be their family for the next seven years and for their lives afterwards once they had left the school.

The hat finished its song and fell motionless the small professor started to call out the names of the eleven year-olds in alphabetical order; and one by one the frightened students approached the hat and put it on their heads. Sometimes the hat would contemplate for a few moments; and at others it would yell one of the houses almost as soon as it touched their heads. When a name she recognised was called "BENSON, CHARLOTTE" she looked up to see Charlie slowly leaving them and walking scared up to the stool and like those before her put on the hat. Hannah had a fleeting view of her terrified face before it was hidden by the hats huge brim as Charlie looked at her feet. A couple of seconds and the hat yelled "RAVENCLAW" startled Charlie removed the hat and scampered of the sit with the table that had started to applaud. It was Holly's turn next, and this time the hat didn't deliberate at all "RAVENCLAW" and she to hurried off to sit at the table with Charlie.

More students approached the hat, then ran off to join their table and after what seemed an age "GREEN, HANNAH" was called out, suddenly Hannah was wishing that they hadn't stood at the back of the group; the walk up to the stool seemed much longer now that it was her turn. She was determined to look straight ahead at the table she didn't want to see everyone looking at her. Her attention was briefly drawn to the man who had been on the train after the Dementor; he was looking at her funny again.

She couldn't look for long as the hat was put on her head and she heard a head in her head. "Hmm, I was wondering when I would meet another." The question had no sooner entered her head than the hat as answering her. "Another of your kind. Although not quite…" This didn't clear anything up at all. "It doesn't matter, but where shall you go, clever… you could go to Ravenclaw, not cunning enough to be in Slytherin, nor do you trust enough for Hufflepuff." Slightly offended by this Hannah wished it would hurry up. "I meant no offence." It sounded like the hat was close to laughing. "Hmm, you could be very much like your father and mother. In that case I'd better put you in GRYFFINDOR." The hat yelled the last word for the whole hall to hear.

Hannah scurried off the table applauding the loudest, once she had sat down she looked over to Charlie and Holly wanting to make eye contact but they were too busy watching the hat again. The man from the train was still looking at her with a strange look on his face she noticed as her eyes raked the teachers table again. The list of names seemed to pass quicker now that she was less nervous, Jarvis and one of the boys he had walked up to the castle with, got put in Gryffindor.

The sorting ended on "WILSON, VICTORIA" the hat and stool were removed and Professor Dumbledore stood up "Welcome! Welcome to another year at Hogwarts! I have a few things to say to you all, and as one of them is quite serious, I think it best to get it out of the way before you become befuddled by our excellent feast. As you will all be aware after their search of the Hogwarts Express, our school is presently playing host to some of the Dementors of Azkaban, who are here on Ministry of Magic business." Dumbledore paused and Hannah took the opportunity to look around the hall and saw faces of some of the older students; upset, scared, nervous and puzzled apparently this wasn't a common occurrence.

"They are stationed at every entrance to the grounds, and while they are with us, I must make it plain that nobody is to leave the school without permission. Dementors are not to be fooled by tricks or disguises – or even invisibility cloaks. It is not in the nature of a Dementor to understand pleading or excuses. I therefore warn each and every one of you to give them no reason to harm you. I look to the prefects, and our new head boy and girl, to make sure that no student runs foul of the Dementors." Again Dumbledore paused, his eyes swept the room nobody moved or made a sound. "On a happier note, I am pleased to welcome two new teachers to our ranks this year. Firstly to Professor Lupin, who has kindly consented to fill the post of Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher." There was a smattering of applause the loudest of which seemed to be from some older Gryffindors down the table.

Hannah looked at the teacher Dumbledore was motioning to, to see it was the man from the train, the man who had been giving her strange looks. "As to our second new appointment, well, I am sorry to tell you that Professor Kettleburn, our Care of Magical Creatures teacher, retired at the end of last year, in order to enjoy more time with his remaining limbs." There was some sniggering around the hall at this pronouncement, and by the looks people had he was a good teacher or fun at least. "However, I am delighted to say that his place will be filled by none other than Rubeus Hagrid, who has agreed to take on this teaching job in addition to his game keeping duties." Dumbledore motioned to the giant who had been with them in the boats. By the sound of the tumultuous applause Hagrid was well liked, at least with the Gryffindors, that was where most of the noise was coming from at least.

"Well, I think that's everything of importance. Let the feast begin!" As the headmaster said this, the golden plates in front of them filled with every food imaginable. As she piled her plate high with food, she listened to the convocation Jarvis was having with the other boy in first year. "They're there because the villagers don't want the kids going into the village anymore they think…" but she didn't hear what the villagers thought because Jarvis interrupted him." That's not why they're there Andrew. They're there because the Ministry is scared that Black guy will try and break in, although I don't know why he would want to." Overcome with bewilderment she butted in. "Who's that Black guy?"  
"You don't know who he is Hannah?"  
"No, I grew up with muggles…" she trailed off it was still strange to think of them as muggles.  
"Ohh yeah, well he's this murderer killed about thirteen people, he went to Azkaban, and escaped, the only person to ever manage it."  
"What's Azkaban?"  
"Crickey, you don't know anything about wizards do you? It's the prison Dumbledore mentioned, the one the Dementors guard." The feast wore on and the convocation moved from Black to the lessons that started next day. Hannah got talking to the other first year Gryffindors as well; there was Jarvis, Andrew, Olly and Ewan for the boys and herself, Sammy, Olivia, Alice and Laura for the girls. The food on the golden plates swapped to desserts, and eventually Dumbledore gave word that it was time they went to bed.

The prefects started to call out to the first years to follow them to the common room and dormitories; they were led by the head boy. He had violent ginger hair and threw his chest out in a very pompous manner. As they climbed the stairs some of the paintings that adorned to walls started talking to them and moving around, this had made Hannah jump at first but Laura explained that all pictures did that in the wizard world.

The stair cases, she found, also moved and swapped floors, making life very difficult if you were lost already. They were climbing their third stair case when Olivia put her foot right through a stair and sunk into it knee deep. The head boy stopped and explained that there was trip stairs and you just had to remember where they all were. Laura and Hannah pulled Olivia out and they carried on climbing.

Not long after the trip step they met a poltergeist, a small little man called Peeves, on their way down a corridor. He started to throw ink pellets at them while the head boy stood there uselessly trying to get him to stop. The four girls shielded their faces with their arms and ran on, Hannah managed to swipe one out of the air just as it was about to hit her. Once they had turned round the corner they stopped "How did you manage to stay clean?" Laura eyed her; all the others were covered in ink while Hannah was clean as she was before they met Peeves.  
"Err?" She had no idea how she had remained ink free.  
"I saw you swat one away, you moved really quickly, you must have great reflexes." Now the other girls had joined the convocation. "You should try out for Quidditch."  
"Olivia you can't have a broom until second year, and from what I hear the school brooms are atrocious."  
"Harry Potter got a broom in first year"  
"Yeah well Harry Potter is Harry Potter." Laura said this in a tone of voice which clearly said it was the end of the matter. Not long after this, the boys and the head boy caught up with them. In a quiet whisper Hannah asked Ewan if he knew who Harry Potter was, but he just replied that he had no clue, as he was muggle-born.

Eventually they stopped in front of a large painting of a woman in a pink dress. "Password?" she asked and the head boy replied "Fortuna major." The painting swung out and revealed a hole in the wall, after climbing through they found themselves in a circular room full of squashy armchairs and sofas. Hannah could see red, gold and lions everywhere; the large fire place already had a blaze in it. It was a very inviting room, cosy and homely. The head boy then proceeded to point them in the direction of their dormitories.

After climbing one last spiral staircase the girls found a smaller room with four large, red four-poster beds. Their trunks and belongings were already up there and the others got ready for bed. Hannah who had promised her mum she would write as soon as she got there stated to write a letter telling her what had happened so far, and Laura, who had brought an owl, offered her the use of Bart, her tawny owl. They all crawled into their beds and almost as soon as Hannah had pulled the curtains shut she drifted off to sleep, Midnight purring in her ear.


	7. The First Day

**Chapter 7, The First Day**

She was on a flying carpet, high above the ground, the wind whistling through her ears. She hit a bump? In the sky? Was that even possible? She was falling… falling…falling. Faster and faster. She was getting closer to the ground. Suddenly she woke up. No wait... She was still dreaming, but now she wasn't in the sky she was sitting inside on the floor of a small kitchen. Through the open door she could see a blue sky, and the dark blue sea there were seagulls cawing in the sky and the sound of the waves crashing against the cliffs the cottage sat on. People clad in black robes ran into view they started shooting pretty coloured lights from the sticks in their hands. And now she could see others, shooting the colours back at them. Then there was one big flash of green and everyone stopped. She couldn't understand it. Did the game stop? The people dressed in black disappeared into thin air and she could hear a man crying.

With a start Hannah really did wake up this time. She sat up and looked around her. Outside was still dark, as was the room but there was enough light from the moon that she could see the dark shapes of her dorm mates, moving slightly up and down as they breathed. She tried to remember the dream it had been strange. Scary then peaceful then she was miserable. But all she could remember was a flash of green light and a man crying. She had no clue what that meant.

Absent mindedley she went and sat down on the window sill, Midnight following. She sat there a while looking out across the forest and the lake and the mountains, scratching Midnight's ear. She suddenly felt very glad that she had come to Hogwarts, she felt as if she belonged there.

Slowly the sun started to emerge from behind the trees of the forbidden forest and slowly the light crept across the lawns, making its slow way up to the castle. Behind her Hannah heard the rustling of bed sheets as Sammy attempted to untangle herself from the bedding. She emerged from her curtains. "Shall we go down to breakfast?" she asked.  
"Isn't it a bit early?"  
"No, just let's not wake the others they might not appreciate it."

So they left their dormitory, flew down the spiral stair case, through the common room and out the portrait hole before stopping. Neither of them could remember the way down to the Great Hall. "All I remember is that the Great Hall is on ground level, so I suppose we could just keep going down until we find it." This seemed like as good a plan as any so they set off. When they thought of this, they hadn't reckoned on moving stair cases. So half an hour later found them still wondering around the castle lost, until a couple of older Ravenclaw students showed them the way down to the entrance hall.

When the two girls finally made it to the Gryffindor table, it was to find there were only three other students sat there. Them and a pompous ghost dressed in something out of a Shakespeare play and wearing a particularly large ruff around his neck. Once they had sat down this formidable looking ghost floated over to them and introduced himself as "Sir Nicholas DeMimsey Porpington." In a proud voice that matched his pompous exterior. "I do hope you will help us win the house cup this year only I don't think I could stand the Baron's gloating again." Neither Hannah nor Sammy had any answer for the ghost, but they were spared from saying anything by the arrival of a tall, fierce looking witch.

She introduced herself as "Professor McGonagall, head of Gryffindor House. Miss Green if I might have a private word with you outside before more students start turning up." And without waiting for a reply she marched towards the double doors that led to the entrance hall. Confused Hannah scurried after her leaving an equally confused Sammy sitting with no one but the ghost to keep her company.

"I'm afraid I cannot tell you everything, partly because I don't know the whole story and partly because Professor Dumbledore has asked me not to tell you though I don't know why you shouldn't know. However I shall say this much; due to certain… peculiarities... You might have inherited from your parents should anything happen even if you just feel ill, Madam Pompfry and myself are always available if you should need us."  
"Nothing weird has ever happened to me before… well except from uncontrolled magic."  
"Yes well you may find that things will be different at Hogwarts now that you are constantly around magic." With that Professor McGonagall marched back into the Great Hall.

By the time Hannah re-joined Sammy at the Gryffindor table the other first years had joined her already, and she had to squeeze in between Olly and red haired fifth year boy who was deep in convosation with his twin. This put about five people in between Hannah and Sammy, Hannah thought this was a good thing because the look on Sammy's face said loud and clear that she wanted to know what that was about and Hannah didn't feel like discussing it with so any people to listen in. When everyone had finished eating professor McGonagall came down the table handing out timetables to each student. She flashed Hannah a quick reassuring smile and then moved on again straight faced. Hannah thought this was strange behaviour for the professor and apparently the fifth year boy agreed. "What was that about, I don't think I've ever seen her smile?"  
"I have no idea." She lied.

"So what did McGonagall want with you earlier?" they were climbing up the marble stair case to their first lesson; Charms, Sammy had lost no time in quizzing Hannah about the interview. "I don't really know, she just said that she and the nurse are always available for a chat or something." Of course she had mentioned her parents but she didn't want to tell anyone that bit. What could she have inherited from them? Why would no one tell her who they were? Where they dangerous? She had a good mind to go ask Professor McGonagall all these things now, but Sammy broke her trail of thought. "Really that was all?" she asked incredulously "she looked so serious but maybe she always does, I thought it would be something huge. She hasn't said the same to anyone else has she?"  
"Not that I know of."  
"Well maybe she'll get round to it." Somehow Hannah didn't think she would.

As the two friends turned the corner they were met with a gaggle of other first years, half were dressed in Gryffindor robes, and half were dressed in Ravenclaw robes. "Hannah!" Charlie cried as she ran over to them, Holly in tow. Holly stood there looking apologetically at Hannah as Charlie gushed forth everything that was on her mind. "How are you? Do you like your common room? What's it like? Ours is amazing it's in a tower, the celling looks like the night sky and it's so…" they never found out what it was though because at that moment the door the classroom opened, in the doorway stood the tiny professor who had greeted them the night before. "Come in then, and let's get started shall we?" They followed the professor into the classroom and took their seats.

Hannah noticed, as Holly and Charlie went to go join them, that all the Ravenclaw were fighting for seats at the front of the room, while the Gryffindors were perfectly happy to take the seats at the back of the room. "I am Professor Flitwick and I will be teaching you charms for at least the next five years. In charms I will teach you magic that you will need for the rest of your lives. So you would do well to listen." At that he started the register, when he got to Hannah's name he paused, looked at her and then carried on. Hannah thought this too, peculiar behaviour for a teacher but she soon found that all of her teachers that day did it most with curious or pitying looks on their faces that Hannah couldn't understand. All except Professor Snape.

Professor Snape looked at her with so much loathing as she walked into the classroom in their first lesson, but in about five minutes it became apparent that he hated everyone except his precious Slytherins, still he seemed to dislike her more than the others. "What did you do to him?" asked Sammy as they were leaving the dungeons for dinner at the end of the day. Since their little soiree that morning Hannah and Sammy had become firm friends and had sat together in every lesson. "Have you ever met him before?"  
"No, I would remember him, wouldn't you?"  
"What about the other teachers you haven't met any of them have you? They seemed to recognise you."

"No, I've never met any of them before, maybe they recognised my mum, that professor on the train did."  
"Possibly." But Sammy sounded apprehensive.

After dinner they went back to the common room with a second year called Colin, he had a camera slung across his shoulder and said he would help them find their way around the castle. On the way up to the common room he told Hannah the story of a boy a few years older than them called Harry Potter. Colin appeared to hero worship the boy; he even had a picture of him and a man in blue robes. The boy seemed to be trying to pull away from the man and get out of the picture but Colin was still enthralled with it. Sammy who seemed to already know the story busied herself with trying to remember the way.

Apparently Harry's parents had been killed by this really evil wizard, but neither Colin nor Sammy would say his name instead calling him 'you-know-who' or 'he-who-must-not-be-named', this seemed silly to Hannah, it was just a name, she would try and find his name later. Anyway this man had killed his parents and he was sent to live with muggles. Hannah thought briefly how similar their stories were, but Colin was off again. According to Colin in his first year Harry had saved the philosopher's stone, whatever that was, from you-know-who and then in his second year he found the chamber of secrets, again Hannah had no clue what Colin was talking about, and he killed a basilisk that had been terrorising the school and that he himself had been petrified by the monster. Hannah remembered reading somewhere that in old mythology a basilisk was a snake that hatched from a roosters egg if it was sat on by a toad, well at least she knew that much.

By the time Colin finished his story they had reached the portrait hole and after a chorus of "Fortuna Major." They entered the common room. All the first years could talk about that evening was their first day of lesson and what the next ones would bring. And Hannah went to bed that evening so tiered that if she dreamed something she didn't remember any of it the next morning.


	8. The Unexpected

**Chapter 8, The Unexpected**

The next morning, same as before, Hannah and Sammy were the first in the dormitory to wake up, although they weren't quite as early as yesterday. Today they had also managed to find the Great Hall without the help of an older student; things were looking up until they looked down at their time tables. Double potions transfiguration and defence against the dark arts all in one day.

However Hannah had what she thought to be a fairly normal breakfast. No teachers took her aside to talk, none of them gave her funny looks and she didn't get any post from the owls overhead. She would have liked to have post but her family didn't have an owl so chances were almost zero that she would ever get owl post. Bart had returned the day before and had left the letter on her bed. All it said was to have fun, be good and work hard, nothing amazingly interesting. As she looked across the Great Hall she felt a twinge of home sickness, but as she kept telling herself she would see them at Christmas and until then it would be an adventure.

The first lesson that morning was double Charms with tiny Professor Flitwick. In their first lesson yesterday he had taught them the words and wand movement for the levitation charm; Wingardium Leviosa. This lesson they were going to attempt the spell on feathers, which according to Professor Flitwick were the easiest things to levitate due to their low weight. Easier or not this was the first time the first years were going to use controlled magic, all their other lesson yesterday had been like charms; an introduction and a bit of theory.

Swish and flick, swish and flick, Hannah chanted in her head, she was so nervous about doing it wrong and blowing something up that she waited a full five minutes after everyone else had started. What if something terrible happened? "Now Miss Green I haven't you seen you try the spell once yet." Unbeknownst to Hannah Professor Flitwick had started to walk around the classroom giving people advice on the spell. "Have a go now." He said with an encouraging smile.

Nothing could have prepared Hannah for what happened next. No sooner than the words left her mouth, the huge fluffy feather in front of her started to drift lazily up towards the ceiling. "Oh well done, very well done indeed. Twenty points to Gryffindor for being the first in the class." The tiny professor had almost fallen over from clapping so exuberantly. Shock flittered across the whole classes face joined by disappointment in some of the Ravenclaw's as they turned to see the cause of the disturbance.

Hannah couldn't comprehend how she had managed the charm on her first attempt of magic. The sorting hat had told her she was clever, but this wasn't intellect this was something altogether different. The she remembered what Mr Olivander had said that day in Diagon alley when she had brought her wand… _"It is a strange mix… I would be surprised if you did not do well with this wand."_ So it was the wand that was powerful not her. With this thought clearly etched in her head, at the end of the lesson she followed Sammy; who had remembered to ask Colin how to get to transfiguration.

Sitting behind the desk at the front of the classroom Professor McGonagall watched as the silent first years trudged in through the door. "Transfiguration is some of the most complex and dangerous magic you will learn at Hogwarts," she said. "Anyone messing around in my class will leave and not come back. You have been warned." It sounded a well-rehearsed speech perhaps she told all her first year classes the same thing. Then after transforming her desk into a pig and back again she told the class "You will be turning matchsticks into needles to day." And with a flick of her wrist and a tap on the board with her wand, matchsticks started handing themselves out and white chalk letters started writing themselves across the black board. "Instructions are on the board if anyone has any questions they just need to ask."

Hannah read the instructions on the board twice before even contemplating picking up her wand. _'Draw a circle in the air with the tip of your wand, think of a needle, picture it in your head and say clearly TRAFYNGO (tray-flynn-go)'_ Hannah looked around the room; once again she was the last one to start. After picking up her wand Hannah shut her eyes and started trying to think of a sewing needle like the one her mother used to hem her school skirt last year. She twirled her wand and muttered the word Traflyngo, and when apparently nothing had happened she opened her eyes again. To her utter astonishment sitting in the middle of the desk where the match stick had been only moments before was a sharp, shiny, silver needle.

Tentatively Hannah put her hand in the air "How can I help you Miss Green?" she thought she was stuck." Professor I think… I think I've done it."  
"You think you've done it? You either have or you haven't?" Professor McGonagall marched between the desks and stopped just in front of her desk. Everyone else had stopped now, some people were subtly listening in, others not hiding their curiosity, all waiting to hear whether she had accomplished the transformation or not. Professor McGonagall looked down at her desk expecting to see the match stick sitting there unchanged, but she didn't. She had never witnessed a first year accomplish the spell that quickly, even Hermione Granger had taken the whole lesson. Many never even managed it in the first lesson. Lying on the desk was a silver sewing needle. Hannah had indeed managed to complete the transformation.

"Yes well… well done… I don't know anyone… twenty points to Gryffindor, now everyone get back to work." Once the noises of students attempting the spell filled the room once more she added in a low murmur "Perhaps you could try reversing the spell."

For a minute Hannah sat there panicking, trying to remember when Professor McGonagall had told them how to reverse the spell. All of a sudden she realised the only thing that made the spell specific to a needle was thinking about one. Maybe if you thought about something else but used the same words and the same movements it would turn into something different. So shutting her eyes for the second time she pictured in her head the match stick that had sat on the table ten minutes ago. She repeated the spell and when she opened her eyes again, there was a match stick sitting on the table.

After lunch the Gryffindor first years dragged their feet reluctantly down to the dungeons for double potions. Hannah was relieved to find that in this lesson she was the same if not worse than everyone else. She wished however that it could have been a lesson with a teacher that didn't already hate her or with any house that wasn't Slytherin.

Indeed when she accidently spilt some of her hiccupping solution on the desk they sat there laughing and jeering. Hannah suspected it might not have been because of her clumsiness however, because shortly after the spillage the potion started hissing and bubbling, the desk underneath the potion had started to melt away. Within a second Snape had swooped bat-like down the aisle to the desk she was sharing with Sammy and Connor. He waved his wand over the puddle and the hissing and bubbling stopped. His greasy voice was full of spite as he called out for the whole dungeon to hear "Thirty points from Gryffindor I think for damaging school property." Feeling it would be worse for if she retaliated she sat there, head down, cheeks burning. "And perhaps it would be best for you to leave this lesson so you can't destroy anything else."

Needing no more of an excuse than this, she stuffed her belongings into her bag and ran from the dungeon. She dared not look up from the floor until she reached the entrance hall. She looked at her watch, there was forty minutes left of the lesson and she didn't know what to do. She was much too early to go to her next lesson and she still didn't know her way around the school to find the library. Glancing out of the open front door, the reflection of the sun on the lake caught her eye. Perhaps she would walk down to the lake, no one would miss her, she wouldn't be in the way and it would be nice to have a bit of down time.

As she made her way down to the lake shore a large black dog came bounding up to her. He must be someone's pet she thought. Then she remembered students could only bring cats, rats, owls and toads. Maybe he lived in the village, but why would he walk such a long way past the Dementors. Looking closely at him now he didn't look well kept, he was very skinny all his bones were poking at his tightly stretched skin. His fur was matted and filthy, and he had a look in his eyes of boredom. "Where are you from then hmm?" the dog barked as if trying to answer her, it was an odd bark, it reminded her of a laugh. He was now jumping around ready to play she laughed to herself at his antics, and at the noise of her happiness he put his front paws on her shoulders and licked her face.

Walking back up to the castle Hannah wondered if she would see the dog again. He had been friendly and right up until the moment she said it was time for her next lesson, he sat their listening to her talking letting her scratch his ears. As she re-entered the entrance hall her potions class was just leaving the dungeons, starting to climb the marble stair case. Hannah ran to catch up with Sammy as she trudged up the stairs. "How was the rest of the lesson?" she didn't want to miss out on anything important, not when her potion making ability was so dreadful. "Perfectly horrible, Snape spent the rest of the lesson going on about how rubbish you were. But it's not like anyone else was amazing."  
"No one else melted the desk did they?" she asked glumly  
"Well no… but one Slytherin boy's potion erupted like a volcano and burned his eye brows off. Anyway what did you do for the rest of the lesson?"  
"I went for a walk down to the lake." The convosation died after this because they had to concentrate on where they were going.

Eventually they found the defence against the dark arts classroom; apparently they were sharing this class with the Ravenclaws. No Charlie or Holly came running up to her this time though, all the Ravenclaws were tacking her learning a spell quicker than them as a personal insult. The professor from the train opened the door and beckoned them inside. "I am Professor Lupin, and it is my belief that, given what has happened in history, this is the most important subject you will learn at Hogwarts." He smiled "But no doubt you have already been told this by all your other professors about their own subjects." He paused to look around the class his eyes lingering on the table at the back where Hannah was sitting with Sammy. "Now as it is your first lesson." He suddenly sounded much more business-like as he strode down the aisle handing out sheets of parchment "I thought we wouldn't do anything too tedious. Just tell me what each one is, and if you don't know you have you texts books." Hannah looked down at the parchment professor Lupin had finished handing out. It was covered in drawings of different creatures with a space next to them for their names and any other facts people wanted to put down.

With a jolt Hannah realised some of the creatures were from mythology. There were; dragons, a griffin, sphinx and a hydra, these she knew but with the rest she was stumped. After flicking through the text book and filling in a few more of the creatures she left it at that, she didn't want to stand out in anymore of her lessons if she could help it. Looking around the classroom she could see Ravenclaws that had already finished and were clamouring for Professor Lupin to check their answers. Most of the Gryffindors were either slowly turning the pages of the book not really paying attention to what was on the page, or were not hiding the fact they weren't working, but turning around to talk to each other.

Slowly the professor made his way round the room checking answers and filling in the gaps people had missed. Then when he was standing at the front "Well done, a point to everyone who got full marks, and I think we'll leave the lesson there. Class dismissed." All the first years rose as one and there was a stampede for the door. But before she could get to the door "Hannah do you think you could wait behind a minute." So hanging back she watched as Lupin collected papers from the vacated desks. As soon as the last student had left the room Lupin put down the papers and walked over to Hannah. "I think you have already heard this, but if anything strange happens and you need someone to talk to, I am here."  
"Professor McGonagall sa…"  
"Professor McGonagall is a brilliant witch, but I may be able to understand better that she could. Just remember… in case..." With that he returned to collecting papers and Hannah took herself to be dismissed and went down to diner.

"I don't know how you do it."  
"Do what?"  
"Perform magic like it's easy, it's unfair."  
"If I knew I would tell you." Hannah and Sammy were sitting down the end of the Gryffindor table furthest away from the teachers. Sammy had waited for Hannah outside defence against the dark arts and they had walked down to the Great Hall together, discussing their teacher's odd behaviour. Sammy suggested that it might have something to do with who her parents were but dropped the subject after Hannah's prolonged silence. Privately though, she agreed.

Hannah wished they had been taught how to turn invisible because at the moment she wished she could from the moment she stepped into the Great Hall. Eyes from all five tables followed her and even after now after having sat down people were still glancing at her expectantly. Apparently news of her first lessons had leaked out. Ten minutes after having sat down, Colin squeezed in besides her carrying a sealed piece of parchment. After sitting down he gave her the parchment and struck up a convosation with the boy next to him. The parchment was from professor Snape, telling her that her detention was for later that evening and she would be pickling horned slugs.

This having not swelled her spirits in the slightest, set the tone for the evening. It was dull, smelly, pointless work. She spent three hours doing something she was sure professor Snape could have done in a second with magic. She went to bed that evening grumpy and exhausted. The rest of the week followed and then the next, in exactly the same way as those first two days; Hannah continued to perform any spell the teachers gave her, they didn't push her because they didn't want her to get too far ahead of the class, instead Hannah was forced to research more and more tedious theory. Although in Snape's classes she performed dismally she seemed to make very little improvement if any.

School became routine for the first years, they started to remember the hallways and staircases and nothing really changed for any of them until the end of September.


	9. The Flying Lesson

**Chapter 9. The Flying Lesson**

Friday morning Hannah and Sammy left their dormitory and trudged downstairs to an almost empty common room. They had continued to wake early and continued to go down to breakfast early, quickly getting bored if they stayed in the snoozing tower. Every morning, before they left, both girls would sidle over to the notice board on the off chance there was anything new. Every morning they had found it the same as last time; various lost and found notices, adverts for clubs and one large wanted poster in the middle with a large picture taking up the majority of it. The picture was of an unkempt, skinny man with black hair, dressed in tattered robes. Hannah was soon told that this was the Sirius Black who had so many people frightened, although no one ever said what he had done so Hannah was none the wiser.

Today however there was a new notice; flying lessons for the first years had been announced. They were to meet Madam Hooch their flying instructor tomorrow outside the castle at 11 o'clock, on the stretch of grass that reached out to the lake. Hannah's heart soared when she read this notice, she couldn't wait to fly. Hannah had been waiting nervously for news of Quidditch or flying since their first day at Hogwarts. Ever since visiting Quality Quidditch Supplies Hannah had been eagerly awaiting her chance to try out this popular past-time.

The topic at breakfast and, indeed, for the rest of the day was the flying lesson the first year Gryffindors were to have the next day. They were split between those who were excited at the prospect and those figuring out ways to avoid the lesson at all costs. Everyone who had ever flown before were regaling the others with tales of their experiences. The only problem with these stories is that it became competitive, everyone wanted to have to closest encounter or the most impressive accident and the stories were quickly spinning out of control.  
"I almost hit a helicopter."  
"I flew into a muggle building through the window and out the other side."  
"I flew to Africa and raced an angry fire breathing dragon."  
In the end they stopped listening to the farfetched stories and went back to debating what they would do in their first flying lesson.

Throughout the day the first years were becoming more and more distracted by the prospect of flying that their performance in class was dragging. Professor Flitwick gave up trying to teach them the syllabus and settled for teaching the various charms put on a broom stick and giving them a chance to talk. Professor Binns just trudged on with his lecture not bothered by the far from quite conversation taking place in his class. It was almost the end of the day, Hannah and Sammy were descending the stairs into the dungeons for their last lesson of the day; potions. Once seated the students didn't burst out talking like they had in the other lessons, but sat there in complete silence not daring to misbehave in front of Snape. Just as he had in the other lessons Snape rapped the board with his wand and the instructions for today's potion appeared there.

The potion they were supposed to be making was one to shrink toenails, and after adding the pickled horned toads was supposed to turn a lurid orange. Hannah's remained resolutely green. "Your potion has failed to change colour because you didn't add the lacewing flies while stirring did you?" Professor Snape made her jump as his low voice pierced the air. "No professor…"  
"Which unfortunately makes this potion pointless." Not again. In the two weeks she had been at Hogwarts she had successfully made two potions, the other five had been unprecedented disasters. At least this one hadn't exploded or set fire to the desk. "Stop now and pour some of your potion into a phial so I can mark it, bring them up to the front desk then pack away."

Hannah trudged dispiritedly down the Gryffindor table and placed herself next to Jarvis before piling food onto her plate. After digging in she noticed Ewan was surreptitiously reading a book under the table. After swallowing her mouthful she enquired after the book. "It's Quidditch through the ages, I asked a couple of older students about flying and one girl suggested this book. It's got some great tips in it if you want to borrow it?" he offered her the book but she declined it. Somehow she didn't think a book was going to help too much when it came to flying but didn't say anything. He looked reassured by the book and had been so nervous during the day he did worse than her in potions, and that was saying something.

Dinner ended and they retreated upstairs to the common room. Sitting by the fire Hannah, Sammy and Olivia were finishing off their essays for Professor Sprout. They needed to explain the difference between two plants that look the same, and after it seemed like hours Hannah shut her book and pronounced that she was finished. The roaring fire had turned to embers and outside the stars were winking at each other. She stuffed her things back in her bag and scurried up the spiral staircase to the dormitory. She found the room empty when she got there and took the opportunity to check her phone, not wanting to do this while the others were there because she didn't want to spend the next few days explaining what it was. She had been carrying it around to no avail. Dumbledore had been right; it just didn't want to work in Hogwarts.

Hannah heard the stairs creak as people climbed them and long before they reached the door, Hannah could hear Olivia and Sammy's voices drifting up to the dormitory. Hastily she shoved her phone back to the bottom of her school bag and they walked through the door. "Have you finished already?" they looked a long way off finishing when Hannah had left them. "No, we're just too tired." They did look a little tired to Hannah "Besides we've got pretty much the whole weekend to finish it."

That night Hannah had a fitful sleep, she was tossing and turning all night. And not for the first time since their first night in the castle, she dreamed of the cottage by the sea, and the people making flashes of lights with their wands. She still couldn't recall much about the dream but she knew it was the same one each time. Every time she had had this dream she slept worse and worse. She could still hear the man crying when she woke up to find herself drenched in cold sweat. Staring up at the celling she once again tried to remember details of the dream, but they were teasing her, dancing just out of her minds reach.

Pulling apart the curtains of her four poster bed, she noticed her hands were shaking violently. She got up slowly so as not to disturb Midnight, who had taken to sleeping on Hannah's bed. She plodded over to the window. Next to the window on a high trestle table there was a pitcher of cool water and some glasses. After pouring herself a glass, she sat on the window sill, which was deep and wide enough for her to curl up on due to the thick castle walls. Hannah looked at the moon high in the sky, it was almost full. Tomorrow or maybe Sunday it would be a full moon. Surrounding the large silver orb were thousands of twinkling, winking stars, Hannah tried in vain to remember the constellations her dad had taught her when they went camping but she couldn't find them.

Picking it up from the bedside table she looked at Laura's watch, she could just make out the hands and numerals in the silver moonlight. It was half two in the morning. Hannah wondered if she was the only person awake in the castle. She sat there, cheek pressed against the cool window, legs curled around her thinking for what must have been the hundredth time of her parents. Not her muggle parents who had raised her, but her biological parents who had come to Hogwarts and roamed these corridors. From what the Sorting Hat had said they had been in Gryffindor. Her mother might have slept in this very dormitory, possibly in the same bed… it wasn't very likely but still…. She wished she knew more about them. Perhaps after Defence Against the Dark Arts on Monday she would ask Professor Lupin about them, he said he knew her mother which meant he was bound to know her father as well. Looking again at the watch in her hand she could discern the time. Had she really been sitting on the ledge for half an hour? She should probably go and try and sleep some more. Unfolding herself off the window ledge and putting the watch back on Laura's bed side table, she went back to bed taking the half glass of water with her, putting down on her own bedside table.

Hannah woke the next morning to find the sun still low in the sky, none the less all the other beds in the dormitory had been vacated. After quickly throwing on the first clothes she could get her hands on and running a comb through her hair, she ran down the stairs hoping she wasn't too late for breakfast. Hannah ran through the common room as fast as she could not concentrating on what was around her so she didn't notice if anyone was still in there. She flew down corridors and staircases until she reached the entrance hall where she slowed to a walk. Relieved to hear that breakfast was still in full swing.

"You look terrible!" was the greeting she received from Sammy after sitting down next to her at the long Gryffindor table. "So would you if you ran all the way from the dormitory."  
"I don't mean you look tired or puffed out, although you do. I mean you look pale, like really ill, pale."  
"Well I don't feel amazing but it's probably just nerves about the flying lesson right?" even she didn't believe the words spewing from her mouth so it was no wonder that Sammy didn't "Maybe you should go back to bed or go to the hospital wing…"  
"And miss out on flying? No thank you. " With further murmurs about "pushing yourself too much" on Sammy's part, the two girls made their way out of the castle. Had Hannah looked back at the hall, she would have seen a worried Professor McGonagall follow her with her bespectacled eyes as she left the hall. But she didn't so the concerned teacher went unnoticed.

As they made their way out of the entrance hall and down the gentle sloping grounds, the two girls headed towards a group of other first years standing around twenty or so brooms. They were sharing their flying lessons with the Slytherins much to Hannah's dismay. Madam Hooch was waiting for everyone to assemble and once they had she started pacing and barking out orders. "Everyone needs to stand beside a broom. QUICKLEY, QUICKLEY. Hurry up we haven't got all day." There was a scramble as they rushed to a broom. "Now you need to hold your hand so it hovers over the broom handle and very clearly say UP." They tried.

For a full ten minutes they tried, the air was full of the students yelling UP to their broomsticks, with varying degrees of success. For some people the broom eagerly jumped into their hands; for others the broom flinched on the ground and eventually, grudgingly rose to meet the student's hand. Ewan was having no luck with his broom; Quidditch through the Ages apparently hadn't been that useful. There was a tremor in his voice that left no one thinking he was confident about flying. Hannah also noticed a Slytherin boy called Dan Forbes was also having some difficulty; he just picked his broom up off the floor when he thought no one was looking.

Hannah managed to get her broom on about her fifth go, which wasn't as fast as some but it was a good deal before others. During the next two hours Hannah found that she didn't enjoy flying as much as she had anticipated, it was wobbly, unsupported and unstable; although this may have been because of the old school broom she had been riding. She had heard some older students complaining about them. At any rate she thought she'd probably enjoy watching Quidditch more that playing it. After two hours of slowly hovering around a course that Madam Hooch had set out, the first years trudged back up to the castle for lunch, many (including Hannah) very glad to have their feet back on firm ground.


	10. The Hospital Wing

**Chapter 10, The Hospital Wing**

After lunch she said goodbye to Sammy and Olivia who were heading back to the common room to finish sprout's essay. Hannah walked back down into the grounds and, before she had decided that's where she wanted to go, found herself walking down to the shore of the lake that washed gently against the roots of the forbidden forest. Feeling exhausted Hannah sank down against the trunk of a large tree near the edge of the lake. Then to her left she heard a faint rustling; she whipped her head around to see what was there. But it was too dark in between the trees of the forest to see anything more than black. A second later however a great flock of birds rose out of the trees and this time when she looked, Hannah could see shadows moving against the darkness. Squinting to try to see more, Hannah was startled when the large black dog bounced out of the forest playfully. He plodded over to her and sat down so she could scratch his ears.

She gave him a weak smile, and started to wish she hadn't eaten quite so much for lunch; she was beginning to feel dreadful. Burying her head in her hands, Hannah missed the look of worry evident in the dog's eyes but she felt his cold wet nose as he nudged her face. Looking up she saw that instead of prancing around barking playfully like last time the dog had laid down next to her and leaned against her. For some reason she was pleased she had his company and slightly relived that none of her other friends had joined her, he did seem very human and just like last time he seemed to read her emotions. Then when she stated to talk to him as before he reacted just as a human might do. She told him about the flying lesson and he laughed when she told him about falling of the broom, he growled when she told him about potions and Snape. He even whimpered and nuzzled her hand when she told him she wasn't feeling well, as if was trying to make her feel better.

Finally she looked at her watch, it was a quarter too seven and dinner would start soon. She stood up and said "it's almost dinner I have to go." In answer to the questioning look in his eyes. He bowed his head in what looked a bit like a nod and nuzzled her hand one last time. Hannah started to walk back to the castle, well aware that the sun was now very low in the sky. She reached the steps to the front door and, for the first time since leaving the lake shore, she looked back. In the fading light she saw the slinking black shadow creep back into the forest; he had been waiting for her to get back up to the castle safely before leaving.

"Where you outside all afternoon?" most people had already entered the Great Hall by the time Hannah got there; she sidled down the table unaware of the concerned bespectacled eyes following her. She sat down next to Olivia; Sammy, on Olivia's other side was deep in convosation with Olly. "Weren't you cold out there?" it's September." Hannah hadn't noticed the temperature or the weather; which she now found as she looked up at the magical celling had turned overcast and, although dark looked close to raining. Now she thought about it she hadn't been cold; quite the opposite, she had been if anything too hot. She told Olivia this "No wonder!" Olivia cried as she placed the back of her hand against Hannah's forehead. "You're burning up! You should go to the hospital wing."  
"I'll be fine; I'm just a bit tiered." Olivia didn't look so sure about this "I really think you sho…"  
"I'll be fine." She interrupted she didn't feel like being told what to do, especially when she was feeling so terrible. "It's stress or nerves about being in a strange place…"  
"But we've been here for weeks now."  
"Tomorrow morning I'll be fine and dandy." All the same Olivia watched surreptitiously as Hannah played with the small amount of food on here plate, knowing full well that she hadn't eaten anything.

When Hannah got back to the dormitory she was hoping and wishing she had been right when she had told Olivia she would be fine in the morning; she really wasn't feeling well. That night was another fitful one; Hannah had the same dream as before. Except this time she left the kitchen and started to walk into the garden adjacent to the kitchen. The men who had been dressed in black had already disappeared into the dust. There was something on the floor that all the remaining people were crowding around, intrigued Hannah directed towards the spectacle. As she drew closer she found it was a person on the floor… a woman. The man had started crying, it was a pitiful remorse filled cry that hung in the air as whoever it was sank to the ground and covered her body with his. She couldn't see his face but she could see her's. It was strange, at the same time as not recognising the woman at all, she felt very familiar with the face. As though they were close, as though they had met before, as though she was important to her. A great wave of misery swept through her body, from the heart outwards. She felt a few hot tears trickle down her face and then there was nothing but the dark that filled the four corners of sleep.

Hannah sat bolt upright on her bed. The sudden movement had caused her head to spin, but once she had regained her senses she looked about the room. It was still dark with only the moon shedding any light on the situation. Sitting on her bed with her knees up to her chest she hugged her knees an only after she buried her head in her arms did she feel the tears that streamed down her face for the unknown woman. Before, try as she might, Hannah could never remember the details of the dream but to no avail; they had always eluded capture. Until now. Now that she could remember them, the details made her sick. No… that wasn't right she had felt ill already, tiredness and misery had confused her. Although the dream had done nothing to help, she was feeling worse, mush worse than the previous evening. She laid back down on to her bed and was swiftly asleep once more; tossing and turning, muttering and moaning for the rest of the night.

"Hannah! Hannah! Wake up!" enveloped in the heat of a feverous fire, Hannah could barely comprehend what was going on. There was a bustling and rustling of movement and then unbelievable cold. "Wha…."  
"You wouldn't wake up." Olivia shrugged the empty glass still in her hand. Groaning from the aches and pains that riddled her body and mind a soaking wet Hannah emerged from bed only to sink back on it again to stop her head spinning. "Are you alright?" but before Hannah could give Sammy an answer, Olivia had hauled her to her feet "You're going to the hospital wing and there's no point arguing this time you're a shade away from pea green." Slowly the three girls made their way down to the common room where Sammy asked the other two "Do either of you know where the hospital wing actually is?" after both answered in the negative, she darted over to Colin who had just come down from the boys dormitories. When they asked him where the hospital wing was he said he would take them there; it would be easier than explaining. Once they reached the hospital wing doors Colin rushed off to breakfast yelling back that he hoped Hannah got better soon. They pushed open the doors and where met with a long white room with long windows. Lining both walls were beds and every so often cabinets with bottles of potion in, like you would expect to find in any muggle ward.

A middle aged woman, who had previously been bustling between the only two occupied beds, now approached them. "What can I do for you girls?" her manner was brisk and business-like, but when she saw Hannah, who was by this point leaning heavily on Sammy, she visibly softened. "Oh my dear come and lie down over here and we'll see what we can do." She helped Hannah to a bed the other end of the room to the other students. She then hurried off to a cupboard a little way away and she started contemplating the bottles. "You should go; you don't want to spend all Sunday hanging around in here." Hannah addressed Sammy and Olivia who had followed her over to the bed. "Nonsense we'll stay here with you." Hannah was about to start arguing with them but thought better of it when she thought about being there alone with nothing to do.

"Now you two it's time you were off. Miss Green needs her rest you may visit again this evening" Madam Pompfry had returned carrying a bottle of amber liquid. "Will I still be here then?"  
"I'm afraid you'll be here until tomorrow lunch at least, I want to keep an eye on you for a while. Chop chop girls hurry along now." Reluctantly Sammy and Olivia left the hospital wing, leaving Hannah essentially alone. "Now drink this." She directed Hannah as she poured the amber liquid into a goblet and handed it to her. It tasted bitter and sharp like cooking apples too soon pulled off the tree. Satisfied Hannah had drunken the whole dosage she took the goblet from her and closed the curtains around her bed, departing with a smile and a small, almost murmured "Try to get some sleep now." Hannah lay there a while pondering over what everyone else would be doing on this good autumn Sunday. Probably out by the lake, chatting messing around enjoy what might be the last good weekend until spring. Hannah suddenly felt annoyed with herself, she wasn't feeling nearly so bad anymore, she would go and tell Madam Pompfry she was better and was leaving. She sat up quickly and instantly regretted it, for her head started to spin and she retched over the side of the bed. The amber liquid's effects had disappeared she felt worse than she could remember feeling ever before; her limbs ached, her head span, her stomach churned and her eyes blurred. She sunk slowly into a thankfully dreamless sleep that seemed to numb the aches and pains, still her head and settle her stomach.

When Hannah woke again the light shining through the windows was fading telling her it was late afternoon. The curtain was still drawn around her bed so she couldn't see the rest of the ward. And just as she had woken up that morning feeling worse than the night before, Hannah once more felt the worst she had so far. From far off she could hear some faint mutterings that were getting louder and louder, as if the talkers were getting closer and closer. She couldn't hear exactly what they were saying until the doors to the corridor swung open; it was not unlike she had just taken out ear plugs; she could all of a sudden hear every noise professor McGonagall and Madam Pompfry were making. "Yes she did look ill last night at dinner." Professor McGonagall gave a tiered sighed and continued "I suppose I should observe her for a while tonight."  
"Are you sure it's safe for her to be here tonight, what with my other patients?"  
"Professor Dumbledore sees no danger in her staying here; he does not think anything much will happen."  
"But he doesn't know for sure?" Madam Pompfry sounded almost nervous.  
"I don't think any of us can be sure, as far as we know she is the only one. It might be mere coincidence…" Professor McGonagall trailed off uncertain herself of what she was saying. As if to cover up the unfinished sentence the doors to the hospital wing crashed open. "Oh sorry Professor." Olivia's apologetic voice drifted down to Hannah's bed. "Is Hannah still here?"  
"I said she would be, didn't I?" Madam Pompfry's curt voice cut through the air "She was asleep last time I checked, how she could stay asleep after the racket you two just made… Minerva should we continue this in my office?"  
"Of course Poppy. Excuse us girls." At the same time as the opening and shutting of Madam Pompfry's office door, Hannah heard Olivia and Sammy's footsteps running down the alleyway between beds, to wrench open the curtains around Hannah's bed. "How are you feeling?"  
"You look terrible."  
"Thanks." Hannah's voice was dripping with sarcasm, but if she looked anything like how she felt 'terrible' was an understatement. "Well it doesn't look like you'll be getting out anytime soon does it?"

Strange, she thought later after the girls had left with a promise to check in on her tomorrow lunchtime. How had she recognised Sammy's footsteps, after all she hadn't spoken had she? Or had Hannah just assumed that as she had been there earlier she would come again.

Then for the second time that day Madam Pompfry bustled over to her bed in what was quickly becoming a familiar way. In her hand she clutched another goblet of the amber liquid. And once again as soon as she had drunken it, the goblet was removed and Hannah started to feel better again. This time she knew better than to move suddenly and break the peaceful spell the amber liquid brought, so she rolled over to sleep again.

Minerva McGonagall looked at the clock on her desk; it was ten minutes to ten. Slow from reluctance she stood up to leave. She hadn't been looking forward to this evening; no doubt it would be awful to witness, someone so young. And then she'd have the girl's father breathing down her neck for details she wouldn't want to give him. Walking slowly through the empty corridors her mind started conjuring up horrible images of what she would see. Minerva McGonagall openly hoped it wouldn't be so bad. All too soon she reached the double doors to the hospital wing. Quietly she crept in; she made her way down the long room to Hannah's bed at the far end still surrounded by the curtains she had seen earlier.

She saw Poppy's head poke through the curtains "Minerva I thought that was you. You'd best come over." Slipping through the curtains past Poppy, Minerva could see the small form of Hannah. Writhing in apparent agony, her brow drenched in sweat, every so often crying out. "I've put a silencing charm around the curtains so she doesn't wake anyone else up." She just nodded unable to tear her eyes away from the girl on the bed in front of her. On her walk down to the hospital wing she had imagined a full transformation and the wreckage they leave behind. But somehow this was much worse. She was just a young child in pain. "How long has she been like this Poppy?" she asked the nurse as she tentatively took a seat. "Since the sun set a couple of hours ago. I'd best get on with things." And she left Minerva alone with the poor child. As the night wore on Minerva was relieved to find that Hannah at least didn't get any worse. Relieved by this fact she let the hospital wing for bed in the small hours of the morning.

Hannah could feel the sun on her face when she woke up to next morning, still blurry and groggy she opened her eyes and sat up. Her head didn't spin but all her bones and muscles ached as if they had been stretched and torn apart. Groaning as this unpleasant feeling made her sink back down. Madam Pompfry having heard this came into view. "How are you feeling this morning?" she asked briskly feeling her forehead. "Better, not ill anymore but achy all over."  
"Well I'm not surprised about you had a slight fever last night."  
"I can still go today though can't I?"  
"I suppose so. But it's too late for you to go to fourth period now so you'd best go back to your dormitory to freshen up then you can go down to lunch." As she walked back to the Gryffindor tower Hannah thought about the dream she'd had. That was two nights in a row now, and last night had definitely been the worse yet.

"Finally we were planning a great escape to spring you."  
"Why were you there so long?"  
"I was asleep and Madam Pompfry thought it best just to let me sleep."  
"No fair, we've had to work all morning. Oh very mature Hannah!" Sammy said laughing as Hannah stuck her tongue out at her. "Come on or we'll be late for transfiguration." Said Olivia, also laughing. Double transfiguration passed unceremoniously for Hannah; once again she split her time between learning tedious theory and the equally tedious task of helping Laura learn the spell, who seemed to find transfiguration much more difficult than the others. Hannah certainly didn't notice that Professor McGonagall was watching her closely.


	11. The Halloween Feast

**Chapter 11, The Halloween Feast**

October drew on and for Hannah most of her lessons got more interesting, the exception being potions which if anything got worse as time drew on. Which is why the Friday before Halloween found Hannah spending her last lesson by the lake after Snape had once again dismissed her from class because of an accident. It was frustrating no matter how much effort she put into potions she never got any better. Hannah had even taken to trying to learn the recipes in the book in her other lessons so she might not make so many mistakes. Shivering Hannah stood up and made her way back up to the castle; in the last week the temperature had plummeted and it really was too cold to be outside for long.

As Hannah was walking along a corridor on the seventh floor, heading nowhere in particular, she decided what she really wanted and though she'd never admit it to them, was to talk to her dad and Steve. Her mum would be overbearing and emotional which would just get on her nerves, and she never really got on that well with Luke. But she got on really well with Steve and her dad was the laid back jokey type. They were the two she missed. It was just as she was wishing there was a place in the castle where electrical things would work, where she could use her phone that a door appeared out of the stone wall on her right. It wasn't her imagination, there definitely hadn't been a door there before; it really had just appeared. Two months at Hogwarts had convinced her that almost anything was possible with magic and Hannah knew this wasn't a coincidence. She didn't know why or even how she knew but this door had appeared for her as she walked down the empty corridor.

Tentatively Hannah opened the door and the room she walked into was not what she'd expected, though she didn't really not what to expect as she turned the door handle. What she found was a circular room not as big as the Gryffindor common room, but maybe the size of her dorm. There was a fire place a comfy looking sofa and a large window looking out onto the lake. But what interested Hannah most of all was, half hidden behind the sofa, a white plug socket. Hannah was now convinced the room had known what she wanted and given it to her, she still didn't know why, but she was grateful for it. Holding her breath Hannah dug around at the bottom of her school bag. After a few moments she pulled out her small black phone. The screen flickered on and the bars in the top corner told her she had signal.

With a small smile on her face she finally left the room wiping her eyes; it was almost seven dinner was about to start. She stopped off in the third floor bathroom to wash her face; she couldn't help it she missed her dad so much as soon as she heard his voice she had just broken down, after all this was the longest she had ever been away from her family. Once she had removed the tear stains on her cheek Hannah carried on down to the great hall for dinner. "Where have you been? We haven't seen you for ages."  
"Nowhere really, I was just wondering around." She didn't need to tell them about the room, she could keep it as her secret hide away.

The next morning the castle woke to the smell of pumpkins cooking somewhere deep in the castle. It was a crisp Saturday morning but the castle was oddly quiet, it was a Hogsmeade weekend and almost all the students 3rd year and above where out in the village. At least the common room would be quite enough for them to get their homework done, not that Hannah had any homework to do. One advantage of spending lesson after lesson ahead of the rest of the class still struggling over the spells she could do instantly was that Hannah could get her homework done. So while Sammy and Olivia sat with Laura and Alice by the fire working on their astronomy essay Hannah who finished hers in charms was free to go for a walk. The air was crisp and cold and Hannah's breath rose out in a fine mist in front of her as she walked down the front steps. The fallen leaves crackled and crunched under foot as she walked down to the edge of the lake. There was something about the lake, it was peaceful and quite, she liked to spend her time by the water; but today was too cold to stop moving. So she continued around the edge of the lake in an attempt to get the feeling in her toes back. Eventually giving up on this fruitless pursuit she started back to the castle.

"Bit cold ta be out' in this' weather aint it?" Rubeus Hagrid the giant man from Hannah's first evening at Hogwarts, the one who started to teach care of magical creatures. "A little bit sir." Hannah agreed. At this he chuckled merrily "Call me Hagrid everyone does. Wanna come in for a cuppa?"  
"Yes please." Hagrid led her into his cabin. It was a round singled roomed building, a fire surrounded by chairs blazed. "Don't mind Beaky over there." He told her as he busied himself with a kettle over the fire. Hannah looked over to where Hagrid had nodded. Beaky it turned out was a large animal who looked half lion and half eagle with golden back legs and a tail, a silver feathered head with a fierce beak and scaly front legs with large shinny talons. "He's a Hippogriff." Hagrid told her as she sat down in front of the fire and handed her an enormous mug. "Dead proud creatures, Hippogriffs. And intensely loyal." There was a moment of silence as they sipped their tea before Hagrid continued talking. "So Hannah how are you liking Hogwarts so far?"  
"It's great, not nearly as hard as…. Wait how do you know my name?" well that was a stupid question she told herself as soon as she had finished asking it, he must have recognised her mum like all the other teachers had. "Yer look a lot like yer mum, and yer got som' o yer dad in yer too."  
"Did you know them both then?"  
"Yerr I knew em both when they were at school 'ere. Good people.  
"I wouldn't know." Hannah had surprised herself with her tone of voice. But even though her mum had died her dad hadn't, she did love her muggle family but still. "Now don' think o 'im badly, yer dad did best he could after yer mum died, but that an what happened the year before… he couldn't cope, thought it were better for you to grow up with tha' muggle family o yours." This had sparked her interest. "What happened Hagrid?"  
"I dunno if I should…"  
"Please Hagrid, no one's told me anything." Then in a more solemn voice she added "I don't even know their names."  
"Jamie, yer mums name was Jamie." Whispered Hagrid in a hoarse voice, he coughed and continued a little louder "Well it were Jasmine really, she weren't much of a girly girl yer mum." In an equally quiet voice Hannah asked "How did she die Hagrid?"  
"You heard o you-know-who o course…" he paused for her to answer "Yes but I don't know his name, no one's told me."  
"Well o course not, people still scared o 'is name."  
"Okay but what has he got to do with it, he disappeared a year before Colin told me."  
"He mighta been gone but 'is followers weren't, they went around trying to find ways for 'im to come back. An yer mum." Hagrid paused to gulp "Yer mum well she never tried to hide 'er hate of 'em…. So they killed her tried to kill yer dad as well but some friends of 'is turned up in time to fight 'em off." Tears were trickling down Hagrid's face into his beard. "Thank you Hagrid." She said softly, he was the only person who had bothered to tell her anything. She stood up and set her drained her mug down on the coffee table. "I'd better go. Lunch." Hagrid just nodded and sniffed wiping his eyes with a large polka dot hankie. "Thank you." She whispered as she left.

The Halloween feast that evening was spectacular. The great hall had been decorated magnificently with hundreds of candle filled pumpkins, dancing skeletons and flocks of live bats. The food too was fantastic, with every meat thought of in pies and roasted; toad in the holes, platters of potatoes- baked, roasted and boiled; and huge bowls of vegetables with butter slowly melting over them. For dessert there was pumpkin pasties and tarts; towers of ice cream of all flavours; crumbles and cakes and so much else. But Hannah was too preoccupied to eat much. She kept thinking back over the conversation with Hagrid, and as miserable as the truth was she was glad he had told her, she finally knew something about her parents. Besides now she thought over things, she wasn't feeling so resentful towards her dad, whoever he was. She didn't know whether she would have managed to cope either.

Not soon enough for Hannah's liking the feast ended and everyone stood up to leave. Hannah, wanting to avoid the crowds and eager for some time alone was one of the first to leave. She wished however that she wasn't once she had reached the portrait hole. There were four or five other students standing around shocked, staring at the empty frame; hanging loose from the wall at an angle. Three great slashes in the canvas. Hannah could hear the rest of the house approaching, gasping even a scream here and there. A movement out the window caught her eye. There in the light from the windows on the lawn, she could see the skinny black dog slinking away from the castle into the shadows.

"What do you mean Peeves?" Dumbledore was there? Hannah had completely zoned out "Ashamed, your headship, sir. Doesn't want to be seen. She's a horrible mess." Peeves replied in a disgustingly oily voice. "Saw her running through the landscape up on the fourth floor, sir, dodging between the trees. Crying something dreadful." He sound extremely pleased at the chaos occurring and the attention he was getting "Poor thing." He added as if remembering he was talking to the headmaster. "Did she say who did it?" Dumbledore asked quietly. "Oh yes. Professorhead." Said peeves with excitement coursing through his voice. "He got angry when she wouldn't let him in see. Nasty temper he's got, that Sirius Black."

The reaction was instant and it was of course exactly what Peeves wanted. Fear flittered across almost every faces and whispering broke out everywhere. Dumbledore cleared his throat to get their attention, the whispering stopped and all that could be heard was Peeves cackling as he flew away. "Everyone will please return to the great hall." Dumbledore said with such authority he might have shouted it. They were joined ten minutes after reaching the Great Hall by the other houses. "The teachers and I need to conduct a thorough search of the castle. I'm afraid that, for your own safety, you will have to spend the night here." Dumbledore than gave the prefects, head boy and head girl instructions and left with the other teachers, after conjuring squashy, purple sleeping bags.

The hall burst into noise, Gryffindors telling students from other houses what had happened. "Everyone into their sleeping bags" come on now, no more talking! Lights out in ten minutes!"  
"Trust Percy Weasley to get left in charge. Come on Hannah."  
"Huh?" she hadn't been paying attention to Sammy at all. "Come on lets go join the others." Olivia had joined them now and together they grabbed sleeping bags and settled down next to Alice and Laura. Everyone continued to debate what happened and how the notorious mass murderer could have gotten into the castle. Until the head boy called lights out and the candle flames disappeared leaving only the shimmering sliver light of the ghosts floating around the hall. Hannah, for once, thankfully didn't toss and turn, didn't cry out and didn't dream. Just what she didn't want everyone to know she had nightmares.


	12. The Brass Knocker

**Chapter 12, The Brass Knocker**

Sunday morning Dumbledore announced that the castle was clear and Sirius black had gotten away. This was met with relief by some, but by others, especially some of the younger students, it was met by apprehension. It didn't help that everyone was speculating wildly about how he'd gotten in to the castle grounds. The fact that he could get in and out undetected didn't sit well with many. The Fat Lady's canvas had been removed and was being restored by filch. In the meantime the Gryffindors were stuck with a crazy knight called Sir Cadogan, as the entrance to the portrait hole. Not one of the Gryffindors liked Sir Cadogan. He yelled after them as they left the portrait hole; he challenged anyone who passed him to a duel; and he kept changing the password to evermore unlikely things without telling anyone. It didn't matter if they complained though because he was the only portrait brave enough for the job, all the others were scared after what happened to The Fat Lady, they just had to put up with him.

As the week drew on the topic of conversation swapped from Sirius Black to be replaced by the upcoming Quidditch match. On Saturday the first match of the season; Gryffindor Vs. Hufflepuff would be taking place. Hannah didn't envy them at all; ever since Halloween the weather had been stormy and was not at all likely to change. When Friday came Sirius Black had fled not only the castle but everyone's minds too; Quidditch was taken very seriously at Hogwarts. Or so everyone kept telling her. The boys had spent hours trying to explain the rules; Jarvis, Olly and Ewan were at it Friday lunchtime. "And then you have the keeper who... Hannah are you even listening?"  
"Hmm? Oh sorry Olly I just... actually I don't feel great. Excuse me." Hannah stood up and left not paying attention to the concerned looks she was getting. Once she was out in the entrance hall she stopped. Where should she go? All she wanted was a bit of fresh air, but what if she took a turn like last time she had felt like this? Had that really only been a month ago it seemed longer than that. Hannah had made up her mind; she started to climb the marble stair case. Hannah couldn't go outside just in case, and besides she didn't have her cloak and it was bitter out. But she wasn't bad enough to go to the hospital wing. She'd go have a lie down in the dorm, there was fifteen minutes left of lunch and then history of magic, it wouldn't make any difference if she missed one lesson if Binns droning on. She would have to get up again for potions last but she had long enough until then.

"Hannah! Hannah! Don't make me tip water on you again!"  
"Alright I'm awake what of it?"  
"Why weren't you in History of Magic or Potions?" Olivia and Sammy were both there again. "I felt like crap." Hannah sat up and her head started to spin. "I still feel like crap." Groaning Hannah fell back down onto the pillow "Did I really miss potions?"  
"Yes… you really look terrible."  
"Don't worry you don't need to drag me to the Hospital wing. I'm going willingly." Her two friends exchanged a look as Hannah pulled herself up off the bed with one of the posts.

As the girls trudged down the same corridors as all those weeks ago, Hannah started to feel half way between guilty, dragging the others down to the hospital wing again, and relieved; she really didn't want to have to go all by herself. When they entered the hospital wing Madam Pompfry, who was busy with someone else, pointed over to a bed by the window looking down over the grounds. "I'll be over in a minute." Madam Pompfry called across the hospital wing. Sitting on the edge of the bed, legs dangling down to the floor, Hannah watched as Sammy and Olivia left for dinner, not feeling even remotely hungry herself.

Madam Pompfry flustered past Hannah's bed, threw some PJs at her and flung the curtains around her bed, hiding her from the rest of the hospital wing, which was empty but for one person sitting in Madam Pompfry's office. Hannah swapped her robes for the PJs in a pile at the bottom of the bed, and climbed back on the bed, this time swinging her legs under the sheets. Bringing her knees up to her chest, Hannah could see, over the top of the curtains, out of a part of one of the windows that were in the wall opposite her. There were a couple of owls flying around in the orange sky outside. Hannah sat watching them soar past each other, skimming the trees tops as a lazy hand skims the water from a floating boat.

Hannah's daze was broken when she heard the hospital wing doors open, thinking that it might be Sammy of Liv back from dinner she sat up eagerly listening carefully for any noise that might give them away. But none came. All she heard was a muttered argument between two of the professors about some student. Being hit by a wave of nausea Hannah fell back, landing on the pillows and shut her eyes. Now there was quiet. A happy peaceful quiet, the professors had moved on and Madam Pompfry must be in her office. Hannah shut eyes once more to the hospital wing, glowing orange in the setting sun, and was engulfed by sleep.

The sun was shining through a small window above the sink, its rays illuminating the small kitchen. The stable-like door that led to the outside was open, through it wafted the salty sea air and the sound of the waves crashing against the cliff, far below. Walking out of the open door revealed a group of witched and wizards fighting a group of people clad in black cloaks. They were shooting spells back and forth, she started to think of spells that might be useful before even giving a thought about which side she should help. As if everything had been leading to this point, the woman started falling, ad she was falling too, over the cliff or that's what the feeling in her stomach was telling her, she had her eyes shut tight and waited for the splash she was sure would come, but it didn't. She landed on something soft, grass perhaps like the woman, but she wasn't dead like the woman surely was. She was in agony. Writhing, mind destroying pain like she had never felt before ripped through her body, she felt as if she were on fire, at the same time as being completely submerged in ice water. Until she passed out into deep dark, black nothingness.

Hannah woke in a cold sweat still tiered, wishing she could go back to sleep, but her mind would not let her drift away. All her bones seemed to ache and her muscles felt as if they were screaming at her. Almost involuntarily her eyes opened themselves to the sunlit hospital wing. The curtains were still drawn around her bed; thankfully, she didn't need people seeing her when she felt this weak. "How are you after last night dear?" Madam Pompfry was sitting on the chair next to the bed as though she had been waiting for Hannah to wake. "Tiered." Hannah managed to croak out through a sore throat. With a sympathetic look Madam Pompfry picked up a mug from the side table and tapped it with her wand "Here." She said passing Hannah the steaming mug. The rich warm aroma of hot chocolate hit her nostrils and almost as soon as the sweet taste hit her tongue she felt better. "You had a rough time of it last night, but there's no real damage done I'll just give you a pepper-up potion and then I'm to take you to professor Dumbledore." Hannah nodded and Madam Pompfry hurried off to get the potion.

After the steam stopped pouring out of her ears Madam Pompfry led Hannah up a staircase and down a corridor; and stopped looking at a large brass door knocker in the shape of a griffon hanging from the centre of a highly polished oak door.


	13. The Circular Office

**Chapter 13, The Circular Office**

Madam Pompfry knocked the brass knocker and the curt voice replied "Password?"  
"Sugar quills." The door swung open to reveal a moving circular stone staircase. At the top of the steps was another door and this time the reply to the knocking was a soft "Come in" from inside. Madam Pompfry led Hannah into a large circular room; covering the papered walls behind the desk were portrait frames; some had people sleeping, some had people attentive to the inhabitants to the office and others were empty but for an empty chair or plain backdrop. Along one side of the room were tables with odd instruments whirring and clicking, going about their business oblivious to the new comers to the room, the rest of the circular wall space was obstructed by ceiling high book cases. Among the books on the selves were the sorting hat, snoring softly, and a large glistening sword complete with shining ruby inset into the pummel.

Next to the desk was a tall golden perch, sitting on the perch was a large bird with feathers of glorious reds, oranges and golds. The bird emanated a peaceful sensation as it cawed musically., Hannah was suddenly drawn from her reverie of the bird ."Thank you Poppy, you may leave us now." Hannah's attention was now drawn to Professor Dumbledore, sat behind a large wooden desk, half moon spectacles, a small smile and a twinkle in his eyes adjourned his face. "Fawkes is a phoenix, one of the most mysterious and beautiful creatures in our world."  
"Where did you get him sir?" Dumbledore answered with a friendly chuckle. "I rather think it was the other way around, Fawkes found me. Just after I left school a particularly dreadful event occurred and it appeared to me as if everything I held dear had been lost to me. Fawkes showed up shortly after this, it's amusing looking back on it, he was quite annoyingly persistent trying to cheer me up and wouldn't leave me alone. But that is not why I asked you to join me." he exclaimed as he snapped out of his memories. "no I asked you here because we need to have a bit of a talk about you."  
"I haven't done anything wrong have I professor?"  
No, no merely you have had an eventful couple of months here, and I wondered if there was anything you would like to discuss with me?"  
"I don't think mine have been anymore eventful than anyone else's sir, except I've been a bit ill."  
"Yes well it is these _illnesses_ as you put it that I would like to talk to you about." Here Dumbledore became solemn and paused for a moment, as if to decide how best to carry on. "I wonder" he continued "whether you had noticed any similarities or links between these _illnesses_ hmm?"  
"No sir, not really."  
"Would it help if I said last night was a full moon? No well never mind I didn't really expect you to have worked it out by yourself."

"Now perhaps you remember last time we met you asked about your parents, I will now answer your questions on this matter and perhaps answer a few unasked questions. I taught your parent when they came to Hogwarts, both were sorted into Gryffindor like yourself. I understand that Hagrid has told you something of your mother?"  
"Just that she was called Jamie and… and how she died."  
"And I of course told you previously that she was a healer. Well, Jasmine Corey was if not extraordinarily clever, at least a capable student and popular among her peers. She was born in Salem, Massachusetts to a pure blood family, when she had left here she joined the healer training program at St. Mungos in London. Your father was a year older than you mother; he was a clever studious boy; he was also a werewolf. The first to ever come to Hogwarts." To say Hannah was shocked at this would be an understatement, she felt as if she had been hit by a stunning spell. Now this was no prejudice (Hannah had if you remember been brought up by muggles, and had never been exposed to wizarding prejudices.) this was just one of those things that you cant help but be stunned by, momentarily at least. "Go on sir." Smiling Dumbledore continued, glad that she bore no ill will "It is I believe your fathers condition that causes you to be affected by the full moon, I believe that you have inherited an alternative form of lycanthropy from him. I must tell you that this is a previously unheard of occurrence, most werewolves are so volatile and aggressive that they don't form attachments and have children and on the whole generally prefer solitude and isolated themselves from society."  
"But my father…"  
"Is unlike any other werewolf I have ever met, he is neither vicious nor aggressive and though in the early years after he was bitten he was fairly solitary, he has never cut himself of completely from society as many of his kin have. While at school he had a number of people who would have considered him a friend, he is unique in this way, at least as far as my acquaintance extends."  
"Sir? One thing I don't understand. If I inherited this, then why has it only just stared to affect me, why has nothing ever happened before?"  
"I think, again I cannot be sure, but I think it is because lycanthropy is a condition that exclusively effects witches and wizards so while you lived with out access to magic it lay dormant, but the moment you were exposed to and started to use magic it activated."  
"Oh, that sort of makes sense, I guess."

"There is one or two more things I should like to discuss with you, firstly as I said before I believe you to be unique so we are essentially making this up as we go, however there have been a few speculations made about what would happen to the child should such a thing happen; if I remember correctly they like to use the term Cub to refer to such a child." The amusement in Dumbledore's eye was apparent at this. "It is generally accepted that should such a person exist they would probably have the enhanced senses and reflexes of werewolves; there is some disagreement as to whether they would transform on the moon or not; I believe not and as uncomfortable as you have found the moons you have shown no likelihood of transforming and nothing to change my mind. And although it has not been hypothesized I would hazard a guess that your unnatural ability for spell work can also claim its root from lycanthropy. And finally I wish to assure you, you can always talk to myself, Madam Pompfry, Professor McGonagall or Professor Lupin, especially Professor Lupin who, as Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, knows a fair bit about magical creatures including werewolves. Now is there anything you would like to ask me?"

Only about a million things Hannah thought to herself sarcastically.  
"I don't mean to be rude but why didn't you tell me this over the summer when you told me I was a witch?"  
"I am in no way offended and apologise for not telling you any of this before; I wished to asses the situation fully before I told you anything, most specifically I wanted to observe your reactions to the moon."  
"And Professor, you haven't told me my fathers name?"  
"I haven't have I? I think given certain circumstances it would be unwise to tell you, but rest assured I don't mean to keep you in the dark for ever, in due course I'm sure you'll be able to talk to him about everything."  
"Then Professor, my mother didn't she have any other family?"  
"Jasmine was an only child and her father died while she was a student here, some long existing illness I seem to remember. Your grandmother however." Dumbledore continued with disgust and disapproval colouring his words. "I believe is still living in the family home outside Salem, and as much as I wish I could tell you she would be pleased to hear from you, I fear it would be a lie. Martha Corey is extremely proud and holds the same prejudices that many witches and wizards have here towards werewolves, she disowned Jasmine shortly after she left Hogwarts and found out about your father. I have no reason to believe she would treat you with any kindness or even acknowledge your existence; you are however welcome to try contacting her, I cannot stop you and perhaps she has changed in the last decade. But lets talk of such matters no longer I'm sure you're famished after last night and would no doubt like to find out the result of the match."


End file.
